La más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para Koukacs, reto de Proyecto 1-8 y del Topic Sorato] ¿Melodramático, exagerado, mentiroso o pura y dura licencia creativa? Cuando Takeru se decide a escribir la más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato para el festival escolar, los protagonistas se verán en una carrera contrarreloj por meter algún sentido en su cabecita… ¡o por evitar que consiga actores! [ABSURDO] Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este reto participa del **Proyecto 1-8** y de la actividad de San Valentín – Día Blanco del **Topic Sorato**.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el cd drama _Michi e no armor shinka_. No es necesario verlo para entender el fic, pero no pueden perdérselo.

Este fic es un delirio. Las personalidades están en extremo exageradas, o sea que hay mucho ooc. Además, la narración cambia de tiempo verbal porque sí y el narrador, que es Takeru claro está (no yo, Takeru), se mete en el fanfic cada vez que quiere. O sea, esto es un delirio y no me hago responsable de las cosas que Takeru escribe.

* * *

 **La más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato**

 _Por Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

 _Se levanta el telón._

Un joven rubio entra al escenario. Viste una fedora color violeta, una chaqueta verde y pantalones grises, combinados (del revés) con una camisa blanca con flores azules. No quedan dudas a la audiencia de que no es su cuñada quien le ayudó en la elección de ropas.

―¡Oh! ―se lamenta, melodramático. Apoya el dorso de su mano derecha contra su frente, se toma un momento para respirar hondo y, coordinado, echa la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que levanta la punta del pie izquierdo―. ¡Oh, mis tribulaciones, mis dolores, mis problemas! ―Mira hacia abajo y se agarra la cara con ambas manos―. ¡Oh, si tan solo mi familia fuera tan colaborativa conmigo como brillante, emprendedora y espectacular es mi capacidad creativa, oh!

La audiencia se remueve inquieta, confusa. Alguien se rasca el cabello, alguien más alza los hombros sin entender.

―¡Oh, mi audiencia! ―el grito le devuelve la atención de su audiencia―. ¡Si supieran, de antemano, la historia que quiero contarles…! ―Se detiene para lograr un efecto dramático―. Es la historia épica, amorosa, dramática, romántica y ¡épica! de amor más épica y romántica que han escuchado en la vida.

―¡Épica! ―se oye desde detrás del telón, como en eco. Por si a alguien no le quedó claro…

―Es la más épica ―continúa― historia de amor de dos seres humanos que todos conocemos, ¡que todos admiramos, envidiamos… y odiamos un poquito también! ―Vuelve a golpearse la frente con el dorso de la mano―. ¡Esta es la más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato! ―exclama―. O tal vez… ―nuevamente hace silencio. Parece que ha obtenido la atención de su audiencia―. O tal vez ―repite―, ¡es MI más épica historia!

Mientras el telón desciende, se escuche una carcajada atronadora, malvada, desviada… ¿¡quién será, nuestro actor con fedora y ropas de colores?! ¡¿Quién será el protagonista de esta historia?! ¡¿Será Vandemon, quizás?! ¡¿Myotismon?!

―Vandemon y Myotismon son el mismo ―aclara alguien.

―¡¿O será, acaso… Ogremon?! ―continúa la narradora, en voz alta, sin prestar atención a la interrupción.

 _Desciende el telón._

.

―¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!

―Una obra de teatro. Para el festival escolar ―repite Takeru. Revuelve su té, despreocupado.

―¡A eso lo entendí! ―exclama Hikari―. ¡¿Una obra de teatro _sobre qué_?!

―Ah. ―Takeru enfoca la vista en Hikari, quien aprieta con fuerzas la mesa. Taichi, que los observaba con interés desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se acerca sonriendo―. Ya te lo dije. Voy a escribir la Más Épica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato.

―¡Ay, Takeru! ―exclaman los dos Yagami, pero mientras Hikari se golpea la frente con pena, Taichi apoya ambas manos sobre los hombros de Takeru, sonriendo.

―Y yo voy a ayudarte ―dice Taichi. Se acerca una silla―. Sabes, yo fui quien los juntó ―susurra, simulando hablar en secreto―. Si no hubiera sido por mí, sabes… no habría ninguna historia de amor sobre la que escribir.

―Épica.

―¿Qué?

―No habría ninguna _épica_ historia de amor sobre la que escribir ―resopla―. Si vas a ayudarme, es importante que hables con propiedad.

Taichi se molesta por la impertinencia del pequeño escritor, pero sabe sopesar y sumar dos más dos y sabe, _sin dudarlo,_ que seguirle la corriente va a ser siete veces más divertido que enojarse en el minuto cero y no hablarle más.

―Épica ―repite―. Tienes razón. La más _épica_ historia de amor de Sora y Yamato…

―¡Ay, Takeru! ―vuelve a decir Hikari, a quien aparentemente no le ha gustado ser ignorada abiertamente por su hermano y mejor amigo.

―¿Y tú, Hikari? ―Takeru sonríe seductor y agarra la mano de su amiga. Le da un pequeño apretón―. ¿También me ayudarás?

―¡Pues claro que no! ―exclama, sin poder contenerse―. ¿Crees que Yamato y Sora te permitirán hacer algo así? Takeru, Taichi, ¡por favor! ¡Estamos hablando de… Yamato y Sora! ¡Ni siquiera compartieron sus sentimientos con su mejor amigo Taichi antes de juntarse, Sora no le contó a su amiga Mimí que estaban juntos hasta que _alguien_ ―mira enojada a Taichi― la acosó con mails al respecto!

―¡Número uno! ―grita Taichi, alzando la mano. Golpea a Takeru―. ¡Yo voy a hablar primero! ―exclama―. ¡Pues número uno! ―repite―. Sora y Yamato no me contaron nada, es cierto, ¡pero porque yo siempre lo supe! ¡Siempre… desde el digimundo! ―aclara. Hikari rueda los ojos―. Ya sabes, esa vez que Sora creía que nadie podía amarla… ―chista con la lengua―. Y yo corrí junto a Yamato para ayudarla y mientras lo hacíamos pensé "esta es, ¡esta es la oportunidad que los dos estaban buscando!", y por eso me hice el tonto y dije tonterías mientras dejaba que Yamato, que apenas era amigo de ella desde hacía pocos meses, tomara la delantera y le dijera todo lo que Sora quería escuchar… ¡yo hice eso, yo!

―Pst ―chista Hikari, y ríe―. ¡Por favor!

―Y segundo ―continúa, sin escucharla―, yo no le envié los mails a Mimí por ser cotilla ni nada por el estilo, sino porque Mimí siempre cree que sabe más que yo. ¡Y ya ves! ¡Yo lo supe primero!

―Sí, porque tú fuiste el eslabón perdido, el escalón que debió subir Sora para declararle su amor a Yamato… seguro que también le compraste los ingredientes de la torta ―dice, con ironía.

―Lo último no ―responde Taichi, sin captar la ironía.

―Bueno ―retoma Takeru, interrumpiendo el inestimable momento de cercanía Yagami―. Pues si estamos los tres de acuerdo, entonces…

Hikari abre la boca para protestar, pero entonces recuerda: recuerda que de niña quiso ser espía, quiso trepar árboles y esconderse entre sus hojas y captar retazos de conversaciones cuyo sentido inventaría después… pero nunca pudo, porque su salud era muy frágil y no era muy buena trepando árboles. Pero ahora, ahora que es mayor y con una salud de hierro, ahora que no necesita trepar árboles para escuchar… (porque aún sigue sin ser muy buena en ello)… ahora puede ser su oportunidad. Porque está claro, para ella, que Sora y Yamato van a querer impedir esta locura de obra de arte que tiene en mente Takeru, y Hikari no duda que los ganadores serán ellos… y además, de verdad, ¿qué puede ser más fácil que espiar a Takeru y Taichi y destruir sus planes desde adentro?

Se oye una risa malvada, que puede o no ser la misma que oímos al principio. Hikari se relame los labios, le brillan los ojos y piensa, por una vez, que tal vez es mucho más fría y calculadora de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído.

―Estamos de acuerdo, sí ―dice, apoyando su puño en el centro de la mesa―. Taichi y yo te ayudaremos a escribir la Más Épica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato ―sonríe.

Takeru y Taichi chocan los puños con ella, cantan una tirolesa y chasquean la lengua. Hikari, solamente, hace brillar sus ojos.

Con malicia.

.

Fue Hikari quien llamó a Sora y esta quien llamó a Yamato. Ambas conversaciones fueron relativamente similares y por eso las reproduciremos juntas:

―¡¿Qué Takeru va a hacer qué?!

―¿¡Qué mi hermano qué?!

―¿Taichi?

―¿Qué? ¡No, Takeru! ¡El hermano de Yamato, Hikari!

―¿Qué? ¿Hikari? ¡Si soy Yamato!

―¡¿Y por qué dijiste _tu hermano_?!

―¡Pues porque estaba hablando con Yamato! ¡Y es el hermano de Yamato!

―¿Taichi? ¡Takeru es mi hermano!

―¿Qué?

―Sora, creo que es mejor que redactemos las conversaciones por separado.

Sora bufó, enojada, y colgó el teléfono.

Yamato y Hikari no tenían mucho que decirse, así que colgaron también.

Pero los tres tuvieron en claro que era hora de actuar y, como invocados por un rayo de amor supremo que conectaba sus mentes (el teléfono celular), Sora y Yamato se encontraron frente al salón de drama de la escuela de Takeru.

Y esa conversación se basó en el grito y la descalificación.

―Takeru.

Cuando Sora lo llamó, Takeru se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba verla ahí, y mucho menos con su hermano. Su primer pensamiento fue aprovecharlos y hacerles preguntas básicas que le faltaban para su obra de teatro ―¿cuándo fue su primera vez, quién tomó la iniciativa, alguno ya tenía experiencia? ¿disfrutaron, fue malo, les va bastante bien en ese ámbito? ¿quién se pone los pantalones en la relación, quién se lleva mejor con los suegros y cuántos hijos quieren tener?―, solo retazos de información lógicos, esperables, que naturalmente no se derivaban de su usual curiosidad sino del más importante e interesante interés científico. Científico literario, por cierto.

―Hola ―saludó, y les ofreció galletas. Es importante llevarse bien con el objeto de investigación, más aún si van a ser los actores protagonistas de la obra de teatro de tu autoría que te llevará a la fama.

Yamato las aceptó, porque le resultaba imposible decirle que no a su hermano, pero Sora las rechazó con una sonrisa firme.

―¿Qué hacen por aquí?

―Vinimos a verte ―dijo Sora. Sonrió―. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

―Sí ―admitió Takeru―. Desde ayer ―sonrió―. ¿Galletas, más galletas?

Tarde se dio cuenta Takeru de que su insistencia solamente logró detener la conversación y llevarlos a un lugar incómodo y silencioso, ¡justo cuando él debía pedirles un favor! Por suerte para él, Sora aparentaba estar de mal humor y decidió ir directo al grano.

―Takeru, no queremos galletas porque esta no es una simple visita social ―dijo, retirando de la boca de Yamato la que ya estaba comiendo y arrojándola al basurero más cercano―. Esta no es una simple visita social ―repitió― porque ha llegado a nuestros oídos una noticia. ―Su silencio indicaba que estaba esperando que Takeru completara la noticia por ellos, pero él (por primera vez acaso) decidió que el silencio era más seguro―. Una noticia ―dijo una vez más, ¡Sora parecía un disco rayado!― que dice que estás trabajando en… una… obra de teatro ―finalizó.

―¡Sí! ―A Takeru se le iluminó el rostro, ¡siempre pasaba cuando hablaban de su obra de teatro!―. Para el festival escolar. Va a ser grandiosa, apuesto a que me dará puntos para entrar a las mejores universidades.

―Puntos… ¿para entrar a las mejores universidades? ―Takeru no había pensado a fondo en lo que decía y no lo había utilizado como estrategia pero, aparentemente, ese es el efecto que su frase tuvo: fue la mejor estrategia para desarmar a Sora, Yamato y todos sus argumentos en contra de la inminente obra de teatro―. Yamato, ¿sabías que tu hermano está ya pensando en entrar a la universidad? ―Sora lo golpeó con delicadeza en la cintura, y Takeru no supo cómo de repente pasó a ser Yamato el atacado.

―¿Cómo? ¿Universidad? ¡Pero si ni nosotros estamos en la universidad! ―reclamó.

―¡Ya ves! Y aquí tu hermano pequeño ya preparándose para ella. ¡Qué orgullo eres, Takeru! ―Sora lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, para disgusto y sorpresa de Yamato―. Y cuéntanos, Takeru, ¿a qué universidad quieres ir?

―Pues… ¡a la mejor! ―improvisó.

―¡A la mejor, Yamato! ¡¿lo escuchaste?! ¡Que orgullo de niño!

No fue Takeru el único que pensó que Sora estaba un poco loca, Yamato también, y lamentablemente fue él quien se lo hizo saber:

―Sora, ¿no te parece que esta conversación no tiene sentido? ―Lo dijo con delicadeza, pero Sora enseguida irguió la espalda, preparada―. Takeru tiene 14 años, no está ni siquiera cerca de ir a la universidad. ¡Nosotros deberíamos estar pensando en eso, no él!

―¡¿Y por qué no lo estamos haciendo entonces, Yamato?!

―¡Pues porque estamos aquí tratando de hablar con Takeru sobre su obra de teatro!

―No molestes a tu hermano, Yamato ―dijo Sora, regresando a su tono habitual―. Dejémoslo que piense en paz sobre su universidad y su obra de teatro para el festival escolar. ―Agarró a Yamato del brazo, presionándolo para salir del salón―. Deséale suerte a tu hermano, Yamato.

Yamato rodó los ojos, y lamentó saber que Takeru ya tenía una nueva escena para su Más Épica Historia de Amor… ¡y tal vez hasta una nueva aliada!

―Buena suerte, hermano… ―murmuró, a regañadientes.

Ah, pero Takeru no se saldría con la suya. No señor, ya Yamato se haría cargo de ello… con Hikari. Y… sí. Tal vez era hora de buscar nuevos aliados…

.

―Koushirou, tienes que ayudarnos. ―Koushirou resopló, desganado. Giró su silla giratoria, dándoles la espalda. Tal vez si se hacía el distraído…

―Koushirou ―dijo, esta vez, Hikari.

Y es que Koushirou de repente estaba harto. "Koushirou, tienes que ayudarnos" y el mundo enloquecía. Taichi queriendo descubrir al novio secreto de Hikari, Yamato buscando un regalo para Sora, ¡Sora que quería un gato…!* No, esta vez no.

Aunque debía admitir que le picaba la curiosidad que fueran Yamato y Hikari, juntos, quienes necesitaran ayuda…

―Hablen con Miyako ―replicó―. Ella los ayudará.

―Miyako es muy charlatana ―dijo Hikari. Se alzó de hombros, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yamato―. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Y esto es importante. ¡Koushirou! ―protestó―. Al menos hazlo por Sora…

Koushirou inclinó el asiento hacia ellos, ligeramente. Si era por Sora, tal vez…

―Y para molestar un poco a Taichi ―añadió Yamato, que no tardó en notar la leve inclinación de su amigo.

―Y… a Takeru ―completó Hikari, sonriendo maliciosamente porque sí, en esta historia Hikari sabe ser maliciosa.

―Mmh… ―Koushirou apoyó su puño sobre su boca y pensó. Siempre quiso disfrazarse de la estatua de Rodin.

―Parece la estatua de Rodin ―susurró Hikari, intentando que solo la escuchase Yamato. Pero Koushirou también lo hizo y, súbitamente, estaba adentro.

―De acuerdo, estoy adentro. ¡Cuéntenme!

Hikari y Yamato chocaron los cinco.

―¡Ahora nuestro equipo tiene alguna posibilidad de vencer! ―exclamó Hikari.

―¡Oye! ―protestó Yamato.

―No te ofendas ―se disculpó―. Cuando Sora estaba de nuestro lado no lo dudaba, pero ahora que la hemos perdido…

―No entiendo, ¿cómo es esto? ―preguntó Koushirou―. ¿Esto es contra Taichi, Takeru y _Sora_? No hay forma de que ganemos, es más estratégico retirarse ahora mismo.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―A Yamato lo asustó pensar que podían perder a Koushirou apenas agregado al plan―. Es cierto que las lealtades de Sora en este momento son… dudosas ―admitió―. Pero está en su mejor interés estar de nuestro lado y ayudarnos.

―¿Y cómo lograremos eso? ―preguntó Hikari, preocupada por la terquedad de Sora.

―Esa va a ser mi parte del plan, déjenmelo a mí. Ustedes, mientras tanto… averigüen en que anda el equipo contrario.

A Yamato le brillaron los ojos, como le pasa a todos los líderes cuando inician su plan malvado.

.

―Están haciendo audiciones para encontrar a los actores de la Más Épica Historia de Amor ―comenzó a decir Hikari, pero Yamato la interrumpió.

―¡Ya sabemos cómo se llama la obra!

Su malhumor hizo pensar a Hikari que la tarea de regresar a Sora al Futuro Equipo Ganador Debido A Que Llevamos La Razón no había sido fructífera.

―Pero no entiendo, ¿es que ya terminó el guion? ―preguntó, algo descorazonado.

―Al menos la primera escena, sí. Y los personajes ya sabe cuáles serán… ―dijo Koushirou. Yamato rodó los ojos, molesto―. Pero no te molestes de antemano. Por ahora, en la primera escena salen Daisuke y V-mon.

―¿Cómo?

―Sí. ―Hikari se acomodó los anteojos de marco pero sin cristales que se había puesto para aparentar eficiencia―. Daisuke y V-mon quieren conseguir que las chicas les den chocolate en San Valentín.

―¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Sora y conmigo?! ―protestó.

―Pensé que no querías salir en la obra de teatro… ―murmuró Hikari, mirando a Koushirou de reojo―. Este también es un drama King… ―susurró, simulando que Yamato no podía escucharla.

―No, Hikari… ―Yamato suspiró―. Tienen razón, lo siento… ¿cómo continúa la escena?

―Pues, para tu alegría, apareces inmediatamente, ya que los dos van a verte para… ingresar en tu banda.

―¿Qué?

―Ingresar en tu banda. Banda, banda de música, grupo musical: los Teenage Wolves ―explicó Koushirou.

Yamato no entendía por qué, de repente, lo trataban de tonto. Pero pensó en Sora, suspiró hondo y se tragó el malestar: porque la realidad era que Koushirou y Hikari estaban ahí para ayudarlo, nada más que eso.

―A lo que me refiero es: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Daisuke en mi banda?!

―En la obra de Takeru no te molesta tanto… hasta piensas que no es tan malo tocando la guitarra, pero que ―Hikari se arregló los anteojos de mentira― «eres demasiado joven para utilizar la mano derecha, eso es para expertos»…

―Pues que suerte que me das esa frase en contexto… ―murmuró Yamato. Koushirou, a su pesar, no logró reprimir una risa.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Hikari, confundida.

―Nada, nada… lo lamento. Continúa por favor.

―Bien, pues… ―Hikari sacudió la cabeza, esos dos estaban locos―. Eventualmente Daisuke canta y lo hace tan mal que le dices que es mejor que se dé por vencido.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¡Tan… tan… directo, mala onda…!

―Pero Yamato, ¿quieres o no que Daisuke esté en tu banda? ¡Pongamos las cosas claras! ―exigió Koushirou.

Yamato abrió la boca para iniciar una explicación ampulosa y exagerada, pero Hikari los detuvo con un grito:

―¡Muchachos! ¡Digielegidos! ¡Orden! ―gritó. Como soldados de juguete, ambos se pusieron en posición―. No llegaremos a ningún lado debatiendo esto. ¡Es solo una obra de teatro! Daisuke no va a, _de verdad_ , ingresar a la banda de Yamato. ¡En todo debo estar! ―bufó―. Yo voy a regresar junto a Takeru, a trabajar de espía… ustedes podrían llamar a Sora para interrumpir el casting. Tal vez no logremos que Takeru no escriba la obra, pero sí podemos lograr que nadie actúe en ella.

Sin decir más, Hikari se retiró. Koushirou y Yamato tardaron en reaccionar.

―Ojalá nunca sea maestra de jardín de infantes, ¡tendrá a sus niños asustados!

―Hikari sabe poner los puntos sobre las íes ―murmuró Koushirou, un poco sonrojado.

.

―Sora ―llamó Yamato.

Koushirou notó como su voz se suavizó al pronunciar su nombre. Sora, que caminaba delante de ellos con sus amigas de clase, se giró sorprendida.

―Yamato, Koushirou… lo lamento, no los había visto. ―Sonrió a sus amigas, quienes siguieron su camino y Koushirou, luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se marchó dejándolos solos.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Yamato rozó su mano, sin atreverse a agarrarla en el medio del colegio.

―Bien. Yo… ―cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir―. Lamento haber actuado así ayer, con Takeru… yo sé que está mal lo que está haciendo ―levantó una mano para impedir que Yamato la interrumpiera―. Pero también me es difícil romperle los sueños así, sabes…

―Pero Sora, este no es su sueño…

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Sora pateó el suelo, aunque con más resignación que enojo―. Yamato, yo nunca pondré en duda el amor que tienes por tu hermano. ―Respiró hondo―. Pero no sé qué tanto, y voy a hablar en plural, lo apoyamos cada vez que nos necesita… ¿cuánto sabemos de él? ¿Sus novias, que cambia por semana, esos cuadernos que siempre anda escribiendo y escondiendo de nosotros…? Ahora hasta le hemos quitado a su mejor amiga, ¡Hikari está ayudándonos a nosotros!

―Bueno, él nos quitó al nuestro… ―susurró, pero Sora lo miró con decepción―. Sora, ¡lo siento! ―La agarró de los hombros con ambas manos. Ella alzó la vista hacia él. Yamato dudó un momento antes de revelarle que el sueño de Takeru era que su familia estuviera unida, y que ningún capricho momentáneo estaba a la altura… pero luego pensó que esa información no era suya, y ese sueño tampoco lo era―. Siento bromear sobre esto. Sé que es importante, para ti, para mí, para él… pero Sora, no podemos dejarlo que se salga con la suya. No en esto ―suspiró―. Él quiere gritarle nuestro amor al mundo, ¿y acaso no somos nosotros quienes debemos hacerlo, tomar esa decisión…? ¡Mira, creo que es la primera vez en años que te toco tan abiertamente en terreno escolar, y tan solo estoy agarrando tus hombros…!

Sora agarró ambas manos de Yamato con las suyas.

―Tienes razón. Lamento, de nuevo, mi reacción ayer… y estoy de acuerdo. Debemos detener a Takeru.

―Muy bien. ―Yamato le dio un suave apretón en los hombros antes de soltarla―. Ahora mismo Takeru está llevando a cabo los castings, así que si te parece que es momento de intervenir… ¿te gustaría ir a abuchear a quienes quieren actuar de nosotros?

―¡Acepto! ―exclamó, riendo. Sora tomó su mano y, por primera vez, salieron de la escuela sosteniéndose.

.

―Parece que no hay muchos interesados, ¿no? ―pregunta Sora, esperanzada.

Se encuentra, junto a Koushirou y Yamato, escondida detrás de la última fila de asientos del auditorio del colegio de Takeru. En el escenario, iluminados por una luz resplandeciente y sentados junto a un piano, se ve a Takeru, Taichi, Hikari y sus digimon. Vislumbran a, al menos, dos mujeres y tres varones.

―Y mira, parece que mi papel es más popular que el tuyo Sora ―comenta Yamato.

―¡Oye! ―reclama, y lo golpea en las costillas con el codo.

Koushirou ríe con disimulo. Le gusta verlos bien.

―Hay varios bolsos en la primera fila ―indica―. Es posible que algunas personas estén cambiándose tras bastidores ―analiza.

Sora chista y los calla.

―… eso sucede en la segunda escena ―parecen escuchar a Takeru―. Esperen, la voy a leer ―dice, mientras ordena algunos papeles que tiene desparramados sobre el piano. Hikari les dedica una mirada urgente y, silenciosos como el silencio, se mueven unas filas de asientos más adelante―. Sí, aquí lo dice ―prosigue Takeru―. Es en el centro comercial Ginza y se encuentran Mimí, Sora, Hikari aquí presente ―la aludida sonríe, nerviosa― y sus digimon. Están comprando chocolate para sus amigos y _novio_ ―recalca la palabra y Sora se sonroja. Yamato también, pero le sonríe, tranquilizador.

―Esto nunca sucedió ―explica Sora, en voz baja―, pero si está Mimí presente, sin dudas está pensando en comprar chocolate para regalar a todos.

―Vamos a necesitar bolsas de utilería para imitar todo el chocolate que Mimí está por comprar ―dice Taichi. Sora sonríe, avergonzada.

―Oye Takeru, yo no quiero formar parte de tu obra de teatro como personaje ―reclama Tailmon―. Así que espero no tener ninguna línea importante. ―Como si de una casualidad se tratara, Tailmon abre y cierra una de sus garras. Takeru no se amedrenta ni un poquito.

―De hecho, tú y Mimí tienen una de las conversaciones más interesantes de la obra. Verás, cuando Sora trata de comprar _honmei-choco_ a escondidas, Piyomon rápidamente la delata diciendo que es para Yamato ―contra su propio juicio, Sora, Yamato y Koushirou ríen y se tapan la boca al hacerlo. ¡Tan típico de Piyomon!―… Mimí comenta su sorpresa respecto al hecho de que Sora y Yamato sean novios, y luego tú y ella debaten quien de los dos es más terco.

―¿¡Qué?! ―dice Sora. Yamato le aprieta la mano.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Tailmon duda. Ya no parece poco interesada―. Y… ¿qué definimos? ¿Sora, no?

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclama Sora, y es solo la risa destartalada y fuera de lugar de Hikari la que evita que sea oída.

―Tailmon, ¡pensé que no estabas interesada! ―grita, exagerada―. Vamos, vamos, tú no crees que Sora y Yamato sean tercos, y mucho menos lo crees de Sora, ¡¿no?! ―exclama, intentando comunicarle telepáticamente que los aludidos se encuentran presentes.

Ella no la entiende.

―Sí lo creo, de hecho. En una hipotética conversación en la que Mimí y yo debatiéramos quien de los dos es más terco yo, pues… consideraría que Sora lo es. ¿Tú no?

―Jajajajaja ¡pero qué cosas dices, Tailmon! ―ríe Hikari, a los gritos. Se imagina, correctamente, que Yamato y Koushirou están sosteniendo a Sora para evitar que salte encima de los dos.

―Entonces participas, ¿no? ―pregunta Takeru, sonriendo.

―Pues… ―Tailmon lo duda un poco. Hikari está convulsionando, doblando su cuerpo y su cara en formas que jamás ha visto, y eso la preocupa un poco.

―¡No! ¡Tailmon, no lo harás! ―exclama Sora, quien loca de furia ha logrado deshacerse de Koushirou y Yamato que, un poco lastimados, yacen abandonados en el piso―. ¡¿Y qué es eso de que soy terca, se puede saber?! ¡Uff!

―¡Sora, que sorpresa! ―saluda Takeru, ignorando con alegría sus loquísimas afirmaciones―. Ya que estás aquí, tal vez quieras darle tu beneplácito a quien ha sido elegida para actuar de ti…

―¿Ya terminó el casting? ―pregunta Sora, descorazonada.

Takeru, sonriendo, se acerca al telón y habla con alguien del otro lado. Al regresar, trae consigo a…

―¡¿Mimí?! ―exclaman, desesperados, Sora y Yamato.

―¡Hola! Takeru me debe un pasaje desde Estados Unidos ―ríe―. ¡Lo pondremos en el presupuesto de la obra! ―exclama, loca de alegría.

―Mimí, ¡¿es que has venido desde allá para actuar de mí?! ―exclama Sora, corriendo a agarrar sus manos―. ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!

―¡Pero no seas tonta, Sora! ―ríe, abrazándola―. Yo jamás podría actuar de pelirroja. ¡No queda bien con mi tono de piel! ―y vuelve a reír. Casi como poseída.

―¡Pero si ya has sido pelirroja!

―¿Yo? ¡No!

―¡Pelirroja y con afro! ―aporta Hikari, ya que si ella también es parte de la segunda escena pues mejor unirse a la fiesta desde el inicio.

―¡Que tonterías dicen! ―ríe Mimí, con amnesia―. ¡He venido a actuar de mí misma! No podía permitir que alguien más lo hiciera por mí, ¡porque nadie es tan linda como yo!

―¡¿Pero entonces quién va a actuar de mí?!

―Yo.

Y si algo faltaba para que Sora sacara su raqueta de tenis de la funda y comenzara a dar raquetazos sobre la cabeza de Takeru, era que Jun Motomiya fuera la elegida para actuar de Sora Takenouchi.

―¡Ahhh! ―gritan Yamato, Koushirou y también Taichi, por solidaridad, mientras corren a esconderse tras el piano.

―Hola, co-actor ―sonríe seductora y guiñando un ojo a Yamato―. Esta vez sí que no te librarás de mis besos y abrazos… ¡y hasta estaré más linda que esta pelirroja desabrida!

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Esta mujer entiende que quién hará de mí es un actor, y no soy yo de hecho?

―Ejem, pues… ―Hikari sonríe―. Takeru podría haberle dicho a las actrices que…

―… tú mismo ibas a hacer tu papel. Sí, eso les dije.

―¡Pero es mentira! ―exclama Yamato―. Jun, detén esta locura. ¡Yo no voy a actuar de mí, y no es esta la manera de besarme!

―¿O sea que sí hay otra manera? ―pregunta Jun, esperanzada.

―¡Yamato! ―reclama Sora.

Y mientras los improperios, acusaciones y risas escandalizadas de Mimí se mezclan, solo Takeru nota cuando Jou deja su bolso sobre el piano.

―Lamento la tardanza, tenía un examen… ¿me necesitabas?

Aprovechando el puro y más claro despelote que se armó, Takeru camina hacia Jou. Hikari, la única persona aún atenta a sus andares, lo observa poner su mejor cara de niño inocente y, desesperada, se da cuenta de que ya no hay nada que hacer. Porque desde esa vez que Jou prometió a Natsuko que cuidaría a Takeru y hasta a punto estuvo de dar su vida por él no hay nada, pero _nada_ , que no volvería a hacer por el pequeño niño rubio de gorro verde.

Ni siquiera dejar de estudiar.

―¿Actuar de Yamato…?

―Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Nadie es tan alto como él, solo tú ―argumenta Takeru.

Cuando Hikari los alcanza, Jou ya aceptó el rol.

―¡Muy bien, muy bien, silencio y atención! ―reclama Takeru, a los gritos. Cuando se acallan las peleas y murmullos, ya está parado sobre el piano―. Siempre quise hacerlo ―murmura―. ¡Ejem! Ya que mi hermano ha decidido romperme el corazón y no actuar en mi obra ―Sora le tapa los ojos a su novio, para evitar que vea la cara de niño bueno de Takeru―, he decido conseguir una opción aún mejor y, sobre todo, más alta ―sonríe, porque sabe que Yamato es muy orgulloso de su altura―. ¡Con ustedes, Jou Kido!

Y los gritos estallan otra vez, aunque esta vez el más ofendido es Yamato.

―Mmh… ¿entonces no será Yamato mi co-actor? ―pregunta Jun. Sora se emociona, pensando que han logrado sacarla del juego―. ¿Será Yamato este Kido tan lindo, el hermano menor de Shuu?

Jou traga saliva, porque se da cuenta de que no lo pensó tan a fondo.

―¡Acepto! ―exclama Jun, feliz de la vida―. ¡La pasaremos tan bien! ―y corre hacia él.

Pero antes de lograr abrazarlo, Mimí se interpone en su camino, ya sin risas y con una presencia que hubiera asustado a Vandemon.

―¡De ninguna, ninguna y ninguna manera! ¡Yo seré Sora!

Sora, la de verdad, abre la boca, mientras que la otra Sora, la que la actúa, se cruza de hombros.

―Ya he ganado el casting, querida ―dice la Sora de mentira―. Y tú, de pelirroja… vas a parecer un fantasma. Una muerta viva. ¡Aquella al menos tiene la piel morena!

―¡Y un cuerno con el color de pelo y la piel morena y que me importa! ―Nunca nadie ha visto a Mimí tan fuera de sí, tan solo Jou y Taichi en el castillo―. He dicho que seré Sora y como yo soy quien financia esta obra, ¡pues que yo seré Sora! ¡Takeru, soy Sora!

Takeru, helado, piensa que la ex Sora de mentira va a saltar sobre los cabellos castaños de la nueva futura Sora de mentira, pero para su sorpresa, la ex Sora de mentira tan solo sonríe y se cruza de hombros, retadora.

―Pues muy bien. Entonces yo ―hace silencio― seré _Mimí_ ―concluye.

― _Bring it on!_ ―exclama la nueva futura Sora de mentira, desafiante.

.

 **Notas:**

*Todos estos son guiños a otros fics míos, porque sí, así soy.

Espero subir en una semana o diez días el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este reto participa del **Proyecto 1-8** y de la actividad de San Valentín – Día Blanco del **Topic Sorato**.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el cd drama _Michi e no armor shinka_. No es necesario verlo para entender el fic, pero no pueden perdérselo.

Este fic es un delirio. Las personalidades están en extremo exageradas, o sea que hay mucho ooc. Además, la narración cambia de tiempo verbal porque sí y el narrador, que es Takeru claro está (no yo, Takeru), se mete en el fanfic cada vez que quiere. O sea, esto es un delirio y no me hago responsable de las cosas que Takeru escribe.

* * *

 **La más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato**

 _Por Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

 _Se levanta el telón._

Takeru camina por el escenario en silencio. Se detiene, piensa y, melodramático, continúa su andar. La escena ha terminado con las chicas molestando a Sora, quien enojada comenzó a dar raquetazos al aire como poseída hasta golpear a un hombre ―que todos saben que es un Digimon disfrazado, debido a su inusual tamaño y las antenas verdes que sobresalen de su gorro. La acción ha enganchado a la audiencia, pero por motivos que solo Takeru podría explicar (licencia creativa), ha decidido continuarla con una escena de Daisuke intentando que Koushirou le enseñase a usar computadoras, logrando que él, ¡de todas las personas!, perdiese la paciencia.

Sin embargo, la audiencia espera en ascuas que Takeru continúe hablando:

―¿Leyeron, o jugaron, alguna vez con uno de esos libros del estilo «elige tu propia aventura»? Seguro que sí. Ojalá que sí, porque de lo contrario habría que mandar al lector en un viaje de ida directo hasta su infancia, al menos por unos días.

»Así que, por favor, quienes deban regresar a su infancia háganse a un lado para que, mientras ustedes van (y si quieren se pueden quedar allá), nosotros sigamos conversando con los lectores que sí han tenido infancia ―dice Takeru, a pesar de que su audiencia está justo frente a él.

»Ahora que estamos solos, podemos contarles que en realidad este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con «elige tu propia aventura», pero nos pareció curioso echar a algunos lectores, a ver si entre pocos esto se asemeja más a una charla de fogata que a otra cosa. ¿Mejor? Seguro que sí. Pero, ahora, los que se quedaron deben ser más responsables con sus reviews, ¿eh? Deben compensar por los pobres lectores que perdieron su infancia en el camino.

»A lo que íbamos ―Takeru se aclara la garganta antes de continuar―. De lo que queríamos hablarles en realidad es acerca de los finales de las historias. ¿Qué clase de finales conocen? Seguro que pueden nombrar varios. Finales finalizantes, en los que la historia no ofrece nada más al lector ni deja nada abierto a la imaginación (honestamente, malísimos para sentarse a escribir fanfics). Finales abiertos, en los que se responden algunas cosas pero se dejan otras a libre interpretación. Finales circulares, en los que se debe volver a leer el principio para tratar de hallar sentido. Finales sin final, esos en los que la historia simplemente se te escurre entre los dedos y, si la agarraste, buenísimo. Porque una vez que se escurrió, se fue y se terminó.

»Entre otros. ―Una vez más, Takeru ha perdido a su audiencia, que bosteza sin parar.

»¿Y por qué, de repente, nos importa tanto qué clase de finales conocen los lectores que se quedaron? Eso, queridos y queridas, lo descubrirán cuando lean el final de este fanfic… ¡si es que lo tiene!

»Pues a ello, entonces.

 _Desciende el telón._

.

―Me disgusta que Takeru se burle de mí ―dice Koushirou. Aprieta el tazón de leche que Hikari acaba de servirle―. A ti no te lo hace.

―Es porque cree que estoy de su lado. ―Hikari se sienta a su lado y no nota el sonrojo de Koushirou―. Pero no deberías preocuparte. Creo que es tierno lo que ha hecho.

―Hikari… ―Koushirou se atraganta―. Me hace pelear con Daisuke, ¡lo hace romperme mi computadora! ¡¿Me dirás qué le ha hecho mi computadora a Daisuke?!

Hikari ríe, y Koushirou piensa que brilla.

―Es una obra de teatro. Daisuke no se ha acercado a tu computadora. ―Koushirou asiente y suspira agradecido―. En realidad él tan solo aprovecha la oportunidad para burlarse de Daisuke, y como de paso está molesto contigo… pues ahí. Pero no es en contra tuyo. Es en contra de Daisuke.

―Y de Sora y Yamato… ―susurra Koushirou.

No se da cuenta de desde cuando su pierna y la de Hikari se están tocando.

―Además… piensa que luego viene esa escena en la casa de Jou, ¡tan ilógica! ―Hikari ríe―. Solo lo hizo para congraciarse con él porque está actuando de Yamato… y porque siempre todos creen que los padres de Jou son malos y desalmados. Tal vez en la realidad lo son, pero ahora gracias a Takeru todos piensan que no.

―Pero… los papás de Jou no son malos y desalmados ―dice Koushirou, confundido. La mira, pero le cuesta mantenerle la mirada sin sonrojarse.

―¿Y tú como lo sabes? ―pregunta, misteriosa y maliciosa.

.

―¡Takeru! ―el grito de Mimí rompe un espejo. No importa, ¡la financiación de la obra sale de su propio presupuesto!―. ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hay una escena en la que _esta_ ―dice, mirando a Jun de reojo― sale en una cita con Jou cuando _yo_ soy su novia y futura esposa?!

Jun sonríe, maliciosa, Jou se sonroja, confundido, pero el más perdido de todos es Takeru.

―Mimí… es tan solo una obra de teatro… no eres tú la que está saliendo con Jou, es Sora…

―¡¿Qué Sora está saliendo conmigo?! ―grita Jou, alzando los brazos al cielo―. ¡Yamato me va a matar!

―Es una obra de teatro… ―dice Taichi, que finalmente es el único cuerdo en la reunión.

―Ya ves ―dice Jun. Camina seductora, una pierna delante de la otra en diagonal y moviendo las caderas hasta llegar a Jou, que se sonroja ante su tacto―… nos quitaste nuestras escenas de amor _on fire_ en pantalla… pero igual estarán en la mente de todos los espectadores. ―Jun guiña un ojo y se acerca al oído de Jou―. Además, como le cerramos la puerta en la cara a esa mocosa de Miyako amiga de Mimí… pues Momoe, Chizuru y yo saldremos solas en nuestra cita con los Kido, ¡sin espías! ¡jajajajaja! ―ríe, malvada.

―¡Aghhh, Takeru! ―exclama Mimí, rompiendo el libreto en el aire―. ¡Cambio de personaje! ¡Quiero ser Jun!

―Mimí… ―Takeru se acerca cuidadoso, porque sabe que Mimí puede ser peligrosa―. Recuerda que esto es una obra de teatro… no están yendo en una cita de verdad…

―¡Pero queda en el imaginario, Takeru, en el imaginario popular! ―grita―. ¡Ahora todos creerán que Jun es una mejor pareja post epílogo para Jou, mejor que yo! ―Se tironea de los pelos, pero no se los arranca.

―Y además ―dice Taichi, siempre dispuesto a ayudar―, no olvidemos que a falta de actores y debido a que sus papeles no se cruzan… Jou hará de Jou y Jun hará de Jun. En la obra de teatro.

Mimí rompe el piano.

.

―¡Yamato! ―exclama Sora, desesperada―. ¡Takeru me está haciendo hablar con tu padre!

―¿Qué? ¿¡En dónde?! ―pregunta Yamato, asustado―. ¿Dónde está papá?

―¡En la obra, Yamato, está en la obra! ―Sonrojada, Sora esconde su cara entre sus manos y la apoya contra la mesa, arriba del guion―. ¡Me convierte en periodista! ―grita.

―Pero Sora… es solo una obra de teatro…

―¡Es que no lo entiendo! ―Sora alza la cabeza, despeinada y con manchas rojas bajo los ojos―. Ahora eso es todo lo que todos dicen, «es solo una obra de teatro», ¡¿y qué hay de nuestros planes de desbaratar sus planes?! ¡¿Acaso ya hemos fracasado?!

Yamato no quiere decirle que tener a Takeru, Taichi, Mimí, Jou y Jun en contra ha demostrado ser demasiado para contrarrestarlos, así que le dice lo siguiente más lógico que encuentra:

―Pues… si no le hubieras dado raquetazos a ese digimon que buscaba corazones, no las hubiera tomado de rehenes…

Sora abre la boca, sin entender lo que está escuchando.

―¡Es una obra de teatro, Yamato! ―reclama. Se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa.

―Bueno… al menos tienes una linda conversación con mi papá. ―Yamato le acaricia el chichón. Nunca la ha visto tan despeinada y desarreglada, pero de alguna manera igual se le hace preciosa―. Le hablas en un tono más dulce y serio que el que usas siempre. Le agradeces por cuidarme… ―Sora se sonroja, pero no puede evitar que Yamato la bese en la nariz―… le das toda la información que necesita… ―la besa en las mejillas―… y lo ayudas a hacer un buen programa de televisión ―la besa en los labios―. Todo mientras estás secuestrada por un Digimon que no permite que Piyomon y las demás digievolucionen… ¿o no que mi novia es una estrella de rock, además de periodista?

Sora ha deslizado su cuerpo contra el de Yamato, que la abraza y hamaca contra sí mientras le besa el cabello. Murmura algo, pero él no la escucha. La besa otra vez.

.

―Oye Takeru… ―Taichi se rasca la barbilla. Takeru ha desparramado sus papeles por el piso, ya que desde que Mimí rompió el piano no tiene donde apoyar el libreto―. ¿Sería muy superficial de mi parte pedirte que… hicieras algo con mi cabello? ¿En la obra de teatro?

Hikari ríe.

―¿Superficial? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, pues… ya sabes que es difícil para mí domarlo. Se va en todas direcciones y crece hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. ―Hikari vuelve a reír―. Creo que me gustaría tenerlo un poco distinto… al menos en una obra de teatro. Mimí lo aprobaría ―dice, para otorgarse validación, pero ella está peleando en algún lugar del camerino con Jun por la ropa que usará cada una.

Takeru revuelve entre todas sus hojas de papel. Hikari aún no sabe el final de la obra y aprovecha para ayudarlo a buscar la escena que necesita mientras de reojo lee lo que está sucediendo.

―Aquí. Puedo decir que te cortaste el pelo para no parecerte a Boltomon, el digimon que secuestra a las chicas. ¿Te parece?

―Oye Takeru ―Hikari aprovecha que él mismo sacó el tema―, alguien va a rescatarnos, ¿no? ¿Serás tú?

Takeru sonríe, abochornado.

―No… no quiero ser el héroe. El héroe debe ser Yamato.

―¡¿Cómo que Yamato?! ¿¡Y yo?! ―protesta Taichi. ¡Si él es quien está ayudando a Takeru!

―Tranquilo ―ríe―. Tú, Yamato y Miyako entrarán a rescatarlas… pero aunque Yamato será el héroe, él y Miyako harán tantos desastres que solo te recordarán a ti.

Hikari no sabe que ha hecho Miyako para ganarse la enemistad de Takeru de esta forma, pero se alegra de no haber hecho lo mismo. Taichi, por su lado, parece conforme con la explicación.

―Y entonces, ¿cuál será el plan de rescate que idearé?

―Disfrazarás a Miyako de vendedora de ramen para que se infiltre con Hawkmon e intente hacer digievolución DNA con Tailmon.

―Ni preguntes ―dice Hikari a Taichi. Ella sabe que es un típico plan Taichi, pero no quiere que él lo sepa―. Dime, Takeru… ¿el plan funciona?

Takeru se quita los anteojos sin lentes que le ha robado a Hikari y la mira con condescendencia.

―Son Yamato, Miyako y Taichi. Y su mejor plan es disfrazar a Miyako de vendedora de ramen… ¡por supuesto que no funciona!

―¡No me harás pasar el ridículo, Takeru! ―reclama Taichi.

―No temas. Pero el plan que funciona… ah. A eso solo lo sabe Jou.

―¡Pero somos tus colaboradores!

―Pero yo quiero sorprender. ―Takeru vuelve a ponerse los anteojos y ríe, mientras la luz de un foco mal puesto lo ilumina fantasmagóricamente.

―Y a todo esto, ¿tú que estarás haciendo en la obra? ―Takeru simula no notar la molestia en la voz de Taichi.

―Haciendo a todos los demás hablar en dialecto. ―Se encoge de hombros ante la sorpresa de sus colaboradores―. Solo me pareció que sería divertido escuchar a Iori, Koushirou, Patamon y los demás hablando en distintos dialectos. Es una escena que no tiene ninguna relación con el resto de la obra ―admite.

―¡¿Y los demás dónde están?! ―Hikari también está perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Takeru es un delirante!

―Están en una fiesta de autógrafos a cargo de Ken Ichijouji.

Los hermanos Yagami abandonan a Takeru, hartos. ¡No dudan de que Mimí y Jun deben estar haciendo algo más divertido!

.

―El color naranja no te va. Recuerda que vas a ser _pelirroja._

―A Sora le queda hermoso el color naranja.

―Es una pelirroja desabrida. ¡Ningún color le queda bien!

―¡Tú eres una celosa porque ella se quedó con Yamato, y no tú!

―¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Yamato! Eso es tan 2002 ―dice Jun, apoyando una mano sobre su frente―. Pero tú, en cambio…

―¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Yamato!

―Pues todas tus fans parecen pensar lo contrario. Es más. ―Jun hace una pausa y sonríe―. Piensan que eres capaz de sacárselo a Sora _en la cara_. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Actuando de Sora no haces más que demostrarlo! ―ríe escandalosamente.

Jou yace derrotado en una silla, incapaz ya de intentar detenerlas. Taichi y Hikari, quienes acaban de ingresar, piensan en retirarse de aquí también pero… Takeru está tan loco.

―¡Esta mujer está loca! ―grita Mimí.

―¡No niegues que actúas de Sora porque quieres demostrarle a todos tus fans que eres ella! Eres tolerante, no egoísta, te preocupas por todos tus amigos, los llamas para solucionar sus problemas, eres mejor amiga de su mejor amigo y hermana mayor de su futuro hermano menor, ¡quedarte con su novio y esposo y padre de sus futuros hijos es lo mínimo que quieres!

―Hikari, haz algo porque voy a perder la paciencia.

Hikari se sorprende al verse interpelada de esa manera. ¡¿Y cómo terminó ella en ese embrollo?! Jun y Mimí la observan con impaciencia, esperando su respuesta.

―Yo, pues… ¿qué le pasa a Jou?

Y tenía que llegar Hikari Yagami para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que Jou yacía desmayado en el piso.

―¡No se te ocurra tocarlo! ―grita Mimí, y le hace un _tackle_ a Jun antes de que se acerque a Jou―. ¡Jou, oh Jou! ¿¡Jou que te pasa?!

―Wow… Mimí sí que es una buena actriz ―dice Taichi, asombrado.

―¡No estoy actuando! ―grita, llorando―. ¡Jou no reacciona! ¡Jou!

―Mimí, deja de sacudirlo ―pide Hikari, arrodillándose junto a ella. Retira sus manos de las ropas de Jou―. Solo debe estar deshidratado.

Entre las dos logran sentarlo. Mimí llora y tiembla pero es capaz de acercarle a Hikari una botella de agua, quien la destapa y moja los labios de Jou. Reacciona.

―No Takeru, ¡no quiero bailar más! ¡No sé bailar!

―¿Bailar? ¡Jou está delirando! ―grita Mimí, comenzando a llorar una vez más.

―Mimí, ¡tranquilízate! ―Jun la tira de los hombros, la levanta y la abofetea―. Yagami, ¡ayuda a tu hermana! ―ordena. Mimí se sienta, llorando en silencio―. Estos digielegidos, ¡quién les va a creer que salvaron el mundo no sé cuántas veces! ¡Son unos inútiles!

―¡No quiero bailar, no sé bailar, basta! ―vuelve a gritar Jou. Sus gritos son interrumpidos por el portazo de Takeru, que acaba de regresar.

―Jou. Si no dejas de revelar información secreta, haré que Pukumon te lleve volando de las orejas.

―¿A Yamato? ―pregunta Taichi, contento.

―¡No, a Jou! No olvides que también actúa de Jou.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho a Jou, Takeru?! ―grita Mimí, abalanzándose sobre él. Jun y Hikari intentan detenerla.

―¡Tengo que salvarlo, como salvo el día en la obra de teatro! ―grita Taichi, que se cree superhéroe.

―¡Es Ken el que salva el día en la obra! ―grita Jou. ¡¿Está delirando aún, o acaso está revelando información secreta?!

A eso, lectores y lectoras, no lo averiguarán ahora.

A no ser que vayan a escuchar el cd drama.

(Vayan a escuchar el cd drama por favor).

.

Sora y Yamato se han tomado el día. Ella se deja abrazar mientras dormita entre sus brazos. De a ratos abre los ojos y lo mira desde abajo. Él la besa en la frente o en la cabeza o a veces tan solo elige una nueva canción para tararearle. Sora le pregunta si no deberían hacer tareas, y Yamato le responde con un beso en la nariz. Sora cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormitar.

Ya no recuerda que Hikari está espiando a su mejor amigo por ellos.

.

Koushirou está nervioso. No entiende por qué Takeru tuvo que escribir esa escena de Daisuke rompiendo su computadora ―pero en realidad sí lo entiende. Él debería ser el mejor amigo de Takeru, y en vez de acompañarlo, ha decidido ayudar a Sora y Yamato a detener sus planes mientras suspira por Hikari.

Tampoco entiende por qué suspira tanto cuando está con Hikari. Hikari asusta cuando se pone a dar órdenes… casi parece malévola. Maléficamente parece un ángel, si eso tiene algo de sentido.

Koushirou no entiende por qué de repente él no hace sentido. ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de cómo se piensa?

―Koushirou, ha venido a visitarte tu amiga Hikari.

Koushirou se sonroja al verla entrar. Afortunadamente, en su habitación no hay dos sillas donde puedan sentarse al lado y tocar sus piernas. Eso sería muy desafortunado.

―Hola Koushirou ―Hikari se sienta en la cama―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has logrado avanzar?

―Sí. He escondido mi computadora en la alacena de mamá. A Daisuke no le interesan los ingredientes de comidas, ¡nunca la encontrará ahí!

―¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De que Daisuke va a romper mi computadora, como me contaste… así que la escondí. Cuando venga, no la encontrará.

Hikari demora en responder. A Koushirou no le importa, porque su boca abierta y su expresión de sorpresa es muy linda. Podría seguir mirándola.

―Koushirou… tú entiendes que eso pasa en la obra de teatro. ¿No?

―¿Cómo? ―Koushirou no sabe bien que es lo que está diciendo Hikari. Aún tiene el bolso escolar colgado del hombro y le arruga el uniforme. Su broche del cabello se ha deslizado hasta su oreja. Tiene la piel más clara de lo que recordaba.

―Nada ―dice. Hace silencio antes de continuar―. Vengo a pedirte un favor.

―Lo que quieras.

―Necesito a Tentomon.

―¿Quién es Tentomon?

A Koushirou le parece muy linda cuando levanta una ceja.

A Hikari le parece evidente que se ha quedado sola. Koushirou, Yamato y Sora la han abandonado.

―Hay una escena en la que Takeru hace a Tentomon hablar en dialecto. Me pidió que viniera a buscarlo. ¿Te importa?

―No, no me importa.

Hikari no entiende más a Koushirou. La mira sonriendo y contesta tonterías. Seguramente, Yoshie le ha dado alguna medicina que le nubla los sentidos y no se lo ha dicho. Koushirou nunca aceptaría que algo externo le nublase los sentidos, le impediría ver el mundo tal cual es y se perdería de observar muchísimas cosas. Por eso, Yoshie no se lo ha dicho y ahora Koushirou parece tan ido. Incluso tiene un tono rojo en sus mejillas que no es usual.

―¿Quieres armar un rompecabezas? ―le pregunta de repente.

Hikari asiente. No podrá hacer mucho más para detener a Takeru, Taichi, Jun, Mimí y Jou, ahora que se ha quedado sola.

Lo acompaña a la cocina y se sientan lado a lado. Sus piernas se tocan y, mientras Yoshie les trae comidas y bebidas, Hikari y Koushirou arman un rompecabezas.

.

Jou está acostumbrado a estar despierto por la noche. A pasar jornadas enteras sin dormir. A convencerse de que la responsabilidad vale más que los dolores de cabeza, que los dolores de espalda, que los dolores de ojos, que los dolores. Jou está acostumbrado a dejar todo por el objetivo.

A lo que Jou no está acostumbrado es a cuestionarse el objetivo.

―Uno dos, vamos vamos, ¡sin descansar!

―¡Mimí…!

―Le prometiste a Takeru que aprenderías este baile para la mañana. ¡Uno, dos, uno dos! ―Mimí marca el ritmo con las manos mientras intenta que Jou aprenda lo que significa tener ritmo. Para alguien tan estudioso, sí que se le escapan algunos conceptos.

―¡Pero Mimí, yo no sé bailar!

―Y yo soy la mejor profesora que puedas tener. ¡A bailar! ―exclama, aplaudiendo.

―Mimí, por favor, no hemos descansado en… ¿seis, siete horas? ¿Acaso no vas a dormir?

―Yo no necesito dormir ni descansar ―responde, alzándose de hombros―. Toma un poco de agua ―le acerca una botella―, no quiero que te deshidrates. Pero luego, ¡a bailar! No podemos decepcionar a Takeru.

Jou suspira y se apoya la botella helada en la frente. Se ha debido correr el flequillo hacia atrás y atarlo con los broches rosados de Mimí. El agua condensada en el exterior de la botella se ha pegado a su piel y se desliza hasta su nariz. Intenta quitársela con la mano, torpemente, y no nota como Mimí lo mira.

Lo mira relamiéndose.

Relamiéndose los labios.

Relamiéndose los labios Mimí lo mira y piensa que tal vez no sea mala idea descartar eso del baile y dedicarle la noche a otras actividades que también conllevan deporte, y que también deberán ejercitar en la obra de teatro cuando sean Sora y Yamato.

Pero se muerde los labios y se niega a traicionar a Takeru.

―¡A trabajar, Jou! ¡A bailar!

―¿No podemos practicar nuestra líneas? ―pide. ¡Ruega!

―Mmh… ¿qué parte quieres practicar? ―Un poco de conversación también ayuda a la obra. No es que ella esté cansada…

―Mmh pues la parte en que le grito a Sora que la amo.

―¿Amas a Sora? ¿Te vas a confesar?

―¿Qué? ―Jou no entiende por qué el tono de Mimí ha cambiado, pero por sus cachetes inflados y sus puños cerrados presiente que algo que no le va a gustar está a punto de suceder. Intenta detenerla―. Mimí, es una obra de teatro ―aclara.

―Si amas a Sora y vas a declararte en una obra de teatro, ¡debes decírmelo ahora mismo! ―reclama.

―Mimí ―Jou se para y la detiene en el aire, sin tocarla, con las palmas de las manos―. Mimí, estamos ensayando. Estamos ensayando la Más Épica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato ―explica.

―¡Eso es! Sora y Yamato se aman, ¡no puedes declararte, Jou! Les partirás el corazón, ¡a todos! ―No aclara quienes son todos.

―Mimí ―repite―. Creo que has estado bailando durante muchas horas. Tal vez debemos descansar. Yo… yo ya me sé los pasos de baile. Ya me sé mis líneas, solo grito "Sora te amo con locura".

―¡No puedes gritar eso, Jou! ―Mimí se cuelga de su camisa―. ¡Debes prometerme que nunca te declararás a Sora, nunca!

Jou se rasca la cabeza mientras sostiene una de las manos de Mimí. Ella está a punto de llorar.

―Mimí, _es una obra de teatro_ ―repite.

―¡Prométemelo Jou, prométemelo! ―Mimí hace caso omiso a las palabras de Jou, no lo está escuchando para nada―. ¡Prométeme que en el futuro, cuando Sora y Yamato tengan una niña rubia que parecerá un varón y un niño pelirrojo que será el niño más tierno del mundo, prométeme que no inventarás un divorcio para declararte a Sora y casarte con ella! ¡Prométemelo!

«Está delirando por el cansancio» piensa Jou.

―Mimí ―repite. Le acaricia los cabellos y la abraza, con un poco de pudor―. Te lo prometo. ¡Te prometo todo! Te prometo no declararme a Sora ni bailando tap ni cuando esté casada con Yamato y tenga dos hijos, te prometo el mundo y te bajo la tierra y te canto la luna si quieres ―dice.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Mimí está muy ilusionada y sus ojos brillan. Jou piensa que seguro es porque tiene conjuntivitis, se habrá contagiado de Hikari y Yamato que están brillando sus ojos por la enfermedad desde el capítulo anterior. No quiere acercarse, ¡detesta la conjuntivitis! Para él, que usa anteojos, es mucho más complicado… aunque tal vez podría pedirle a Takeru esos anteojos sin vidrios que estaba usando. Sí, segura le vendrán bien… ¿será por eso que Hikari los usaba entonces, por la conjuntivitis?

Mientras Jou piensa en la línea de diálogo que le corresponde a Mimí (Takeru es muy bueno usando la raya, no se piensen que ha hecho un uso impropio de ella, mis queridos lectores, en el párrafo anterior), ella se ha quedado dormida en su pecho. Jou la alza y se imagina haciéndolo con la camisa rota y los músculos al aire mientras ella usa un vestido blanco… se la imagina sin conjuntivitis, por cierto.

Jou alza y acompaña a Mimí hasta la cama, la acuesta e intenta retirarse, pero ella no suelta su mano.

Jou pasará la noche junto a Mimí, aunque ambos con ropa, claro.

Sin ropa lo harán en la obra de teatro.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ya sé que Takeru no publicó cuando les dijo que iba a hacerlo. No fue culpa mía, es que Takeru no me envió el escrito a tiempo. Encima, Takeru no tiene nada más que esto escrito, ¡ups! Para colmo, Takeru piensa que se pasó en la parodia en este capítulo y está un poco preocupado... en realidad Takeru no está preocupado, porque es un troll delirante en plan YOLO, pero yo que soy su prestanombre sí estoy medio preocupada.

Vayan a escuchar el cd drama por favor.

No sé cuando Takeru va a actualizar, ¡malísimo!

P.D.: No me pueden decir que el Koukari no es lo mejor de esta vida después del Sorato. NO PUEDEN.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este reto participa del **Proyecto 1-8** y de la actividad de San Valentín – Día Blanco del **Topic Sorato**.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el cd drama _Michi e no armor shinka_. No es necesario verlo para entender el fic, pero no pueden perdérselo.

Este fic es un delirio. Las personalidades están en extremo exageradas, o sea que hay mucho ooc. Además, la narración cambia de tiempo verbal porque sí y el narrador, que es Takeru claro está (no yo, Takeru), se mete en el fanfic cada vez que quiere. O sea, esto es un delirio y no me hago responsable de las cosas que Takeru escribe.

* * *

 **La más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato**

 _Por Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

 _Se levanta el telón._

Takeru lo ha logrado: nadie entiende nada. Parte de la audiencia se ha quedado dormida. Otra parte habla en voz baja, probablemente haciéndose preguntas para tratar de entender los huecos argumentales de que Takeru ha regado su obra de teatro, la Más Épica y Romántica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato.

Y absurda, debería haber escrito, pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, lo que más nos interesa en este momento es a la tercera parte de la audiencia, que es la que entendió y _ya_ quiere saber como sigue. ¡Takeru ha disfrazado a Miyako de repartidora de ramen por idea de Taichi y Yamato! ¡Koushirou, Iori y Takeru con sus digimon han iniciado un concurso de "dialectos", inventando incluso un "dialecto francés" en japonés! Pero lo más impresionante es que Daisuke, que en la historia aún no ha logrado que nadie le entregase chocolate, ni ha logrado entrar a la banda de Yamato, y además ha roto la computadora de Koushirou… ¡se ha convertido en Daisuke Kaiser, por todos los bucles temporales y huecos argumentales y fuegos artificiales, oh!

―¡Oh! ―repite su audiencia, ese tercio que está al día con lo que está sucediendo.

Alguien grita en el fondo. ¡Takeru sabe que es Daisuke!, que ha decidido mostrar su bella cabellera marrón, es decir pelirroja, es decir borgoña, es decir morocha, ¡es decir!, Daisuke que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia de cabellos marrones pelirrojos borgoñas y morochos (¡se tiñó! Cuando supo que su ídolo Taichi se cortó el pelo para no parecerse al malo de la obra de teatro, ¡él se tiñó el cabello de todos esos colores! ¡¿es que nadie entiende que eso pasó en la obra, y no en la realidad?! Tal vez alguien lo entiende, ¡pero Daisuke de los cabellos multicolores seguro que no!), ¡finalmente!

Takeru sabe que Daisuke quiere interrumpirlo para evitar que siga arruinando su reputación… ¡pero ya nadie tiene buena reputación de él! Por eso, Takeru sonríe malicioso, por la conjuntivitis, y sigue paseando por el escenario sin decir nada. ¡Así es el arte, hoy en día, mucha presencia y pocas palabras!

―¡Oh! ―vuelve a gritar alguien, seguramente alguien que sabe que tanto escrito sin dialogo no es bueno para el transcurrir del fanfic.

Takeru convirtió a Daisuke en el Digimon Kaiser y, cuando apareció dispuesta a atacar a las chicas (o a rescatarlas, a nadie le quedó claro), ¡ellas decidieron que Ken como Digimon Kaiser era mucho más llamativo, más _cool_! ¿Acaso Takeru, como escritor, no fue lo suficientemente convincente? ¿Acaso, realmente, nadie puede imaginarse que Daisuke, de todas las personas, se convierta en malvado? ¿Acaso esta obra de teatro no iba a ser la Más Épica y Absurda y Romántica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato? ¡¿Cómo terminó siendo un fanfic sobre Daisuke y su mala suerte en el amor?!

A eso, lectores y lectoras que dejan review, lo descubrirán al final de esta historia. ¡Si es que hay uno!

 _Desciende el telón._

.

Jou y Mimí fueron los últimos en llegar al ensayo general. Jou tenía los pies vendados y Mimí una sonrisa de tranquilidad que no fue movida de su bello rostro ni siquiera cuando Jun le gritó que había estado actuando de Sora para cubrirla y que todos coincidían en que ella era mucho más interesante que las dos juntas. No peleó con ella por la ropa y no rompió el nuevo piano que con sus propios medios había comprado para la obra que, de todas formas, ella misma financiaba.

―Todo sea por la promesa ―decía de vez en cuando, y lo respondía ante cualquier cosa que le dijeran o preguntaran.

Takeru usualmente era una persona muy atenta, pero ahora que se había contagiado de conjuntivitis luego de usar los anteojos sin vidrios de Hikari, no se dio cuenta de que cada vez que Mimí decía eso, Jou sudaba copiosamente.

―Si tan solo Pukumon me llevara por los aires, tomándome de las orejas, podría salvarme de este dilema ―se lo oyó comentar―. ¡Ya lo sé! ―exclamó, así en voz alta―. Mi personaje, el mío, no Yamato sino el mío, en un momento hace a todos arrojar los digivice al piso… se mezclan y no logran nada útil en la historia, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de Takeru? Si arrojo algo ahora, ¡tal vez Pukumon me lleve por los aires y pueda salir de este dilema en que me encuentro!

Jou, que a pesar de estudiar mucho siempre se mantenía activo yendo al gimnasio, decidió poner en práctica sus dotes gimnásticas y, sin importarle sus pies lastimados, se mandó una carrera contra sí mismo, se deslizó hábilmente bajo el piano y, una vez fuera del alcance de Takeru (que ni enterado estaba de que Jou estaba haciendo malabares artísticos), con ambas manos empujó todas las partituras y guiones hacia el piso, desparramándolos con alegría.

Lamentablemente, ningún Pukumon vino a buscarlo para salvarlo de la actuación, pero hizo tal desorden que luego Takeru tuvo que unir los guiones como pudo y… bien, digamos que probablemente no haya sido solo el genio artístico de Takeru el que nos dio el resultado que hemos estado viendo sino, también… el desorden causado por Jou Kido.

.

Koushirou y Hikari no llegaron juntos al ensayo general previo a la obra, básicamente porque formaban parte de bandos contrario, aunque Hikari en realidad era una agente encubierta y Koushirou no tenía idea de qué andaban haciendo Sora y Yamato, quienes en última instancia eran los damnificados de toda esta historia.

―Aunque Daisuke a mí me rompió la computadora ―no se olvidaba de aclarar Koushirou a quien quisiera escucharlo, básicamente, Hikari. Pero como ahora Hikari no estaba con él, Koushirou simplemente decía en voz alta―: Aunque Daisuke a mí me rompió la computadora ―y toda la gente que estaba junto a él se corría de lugar y así logró liberar toda la primera fila para los demás digielegidos.

―¡Takeru ha hecho un chiste de mi persona! ―se quejó Daisuke al sentarse junto a Koushirou―. ¡Y yo a él que le he hecho!

―¡Pues si no te hubieras pasado tanto tiempo llamándolo TJ o poniéndole apodos, tal vez Takeru no le habría gritado al mundo que no tienes éxito en tu vida amorosa! ―dijo Miyako.

―¿Pero tú que le has hecho para que te cierre una puerta en la cara y haga que Boltomon desbarate tu plan y te atrape en menos de treinta segundos? ―preguntó Iori, muy preocupado por la trama de su mejor amiga en la obra de teatro de Takeru.

―Al menos Miyako aparece. Tú tan solo te dedicas a hablar en dialecto con Koushirou y los digimon ―opinó Ken, siempre dispuesto a defender a Miyako.

Ni Miyako, ni Daisuke ni Iori, ni Koushirou que seguía hablando solo, tomaron para bien el comentario de Ken.

―¡Tú siempre eres el héroe! ¡Hasta en las obras de teatro de Takeru! ―protestaron los tres.

―¡Wormmon digievoluciona en un súper adorable digimon que lanza ataques de amor por todos lados! ―dijo Miyako.

―¡Todas las chicas piensan que eres más _cool_ que yo! ―dijo Daisuke.

―Y además te regalan mucho chocolate ―dijo Iori, aunque un poco más calmo, porque de lo contrario sería muy _out of character_.

―¡Y Daisuke a mí me rompe la computadora! ―gritó Koushirou, que no estaba muy contento con la escasa atención que los menores le estaban poniendo.

Con un bufido molesto de Miyako y Daisuke y uno un poco más tímido de Iori y Ken, los cuatro se sentaron en la primera fila junto a Koushirou.

.

Sora y Yamato llegaron a la obra de teatro exudando mucha paz. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué o acaso qué habían estado haciendo la noche anterior, porque la verdad es que ayudar a Hikari y a Koushirou a desbaratar los planes de Takeru seguro que no, pero Sora y Yamato eran personas nuevas, sentadas al lado, tocándose las manos y a veces los cabellos o la corbata (Sora había obligado a Yamato a vestirse bien para la _premiére_ de Takeru).

―Koushirou está sentado en primera fila ―dijo Yamato.

―Debe estar muy emocionado por la escena en que Daisuke le rompe la computadora, ¿no crees? Nosotros mejor quedémonos aquí atrás, bajo perfil.

Bajo perfil era otra manera de decir que allí atrás podrían incurrir en demostraciones públicas de afecto sin que, de hecho, fueran tan públicas, y bajo perfil también era el sinónimo de "desde aquí atrás podremos escaparnos más fácilmente cuando esto se salga de control". Porque era evidente que algo organizado por Takeru, Mimí y Jun se saldría de control. No había que ser Koushirou para saberlo.

―Aún más extraño entonces que Koushirou esté en primera fila, sabiendo que esto se saldrá de control ―dijo Yamato, con mucha lógica.

―Ya te lo dije. Le encanta la escena en que Daisuke lo visita.

En realidad, Koushirou quería ver a Hikari más de cerca, y además él también tenía conjuntivitis y desde atrás no hubiera visto tan bien. Pero como Sora y Yamato no se acercaron a preguntarle, erróneamente siguieron pensando que era por Daisuke, y aún más equivocadamente pensaron que Koushirou sabía que la obra se saldría de control. La conclusión de todas estas premisas equivocadas es que Sora y Yamato se equivocaron al sentarse atrás de todo, como ya veremos.

La otra conclusión de todas estas premisas equivocadas es que Sora y Yamato, que estaban atravesando un momento de extremo amor entre ellos, con muestras de afecto, cariñitos y palabras bonitas, olvidaron que Koushirou y Hikari habían estado apoyándolos desde el primer momento y no se acercaron a saludarlos o a ofrecerles los medicamentos para la conjuntivitis que tan bien habían funcionado en Yamato, quien ya estaba curado. En otras palabras, Sora y Yamato enamorados son muy malos amigos. Esta es la conclusión lógica de todas estas premisas equivocadas.

Y ahora, finalmente, el telón se levantó y la Más Épica y Romántica Historia de Amor de Sora y Yamato dio inicio.

 _Se levanta el telón._

― _Oh, Daisuke eres tan cooooool_ ―remeda Miyako―. ¡Tú definitivamente querrías que las chicas dijeran eso! ―ríe―. Takeru es genial.

Daisuke se hunde en su asiento, abochornado.

―Me encanta que aceptes con tanta naturalidad que Daisuke quiera ser parte de tu banda ―dice Sora, besando a su novio en el lóbulo de la oreja. En la oscuridad, nadie los ve. Yamato se sonroja, pero sonríe.

― _Eres demasiado joven para usar la mano derecha, es para expertos_ ―imita Hikari―. ¿Por qué me suena tanto esa frase? ¿Quién la dijo antes? ―su pregunta no es respondida, pero Mimí se sonroja y, por las dudas, se aleja de ella. Y de Jou.

― _Eres malo, mejor date por vencido_ ―ríe Sora―. ¡Yamato, pensé que habíamos dicho que me encanta que aceptes con tanta naturalidad que Daisuke quiera ser cool!

―¡Pero esta es una obra de teatro, no soy yo! ―se queja.

―¡Cállate, cállate, aquí entro yo!

Mimí, Hikari y Jun hacen su entrada triunfal al escenario. Tailmon y Palmon las acompañan junto a Tentomon, a quien le ataron plumas rosas alrededor del cuerpo y un sombrero del que sobresale una pluma de color rosa con azul. Koushirou se golpea la cara, avergonzado por su digimon.

―Es tan IC que Piyomon te mande al frente, Sora…

―¡Pero qué hacen Mimí, Palmon y Tailmon hablando de nosotros! Esto es todo culpa de Jun ―declara Sora.

―Me encanta que aun viendo la obra, te rehúses a aceptar que el culpable es Takeru ―ríe Yamato.

―¡Me está haciendo hablar de comida y crepes de leche!

―¡Tan IC!

Mimí con su peluca pelirroja y su cortísimo vestido de tenista usa la raqueta de tenis que le quitó a Sora sin su consentimiento para, desbocada, comenzar a dar raquetazos al aire… mientras tanto, un misterioso hombre de sobretodo negro y evidentes dos cabezas (una abajo y una arriba… porque son dos muchachos sentados uno sobre el otro) se acerca hacia ella por detrás. La audiencia cierra las narices y deja de respirar mientras esperan el evidente desenlace, Mimí disfrazada de Sora apunta sin ver y…

―¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ―grita uno de los jóvenes dentro del disfraz, ¡y se cae hacia atrás!―. ¡Me golpeó en la cara!

Jun disfrazada de Mimí se acerca hacia él dando dos zancadas, lo levanta y cachetea antes de volver a meterlo en su disfraz. Si eso fue improvisación o si Takeru consideró IC que Mimí le diera cachetazos a un extraño nunca lo sabremos, a no ser que escuchen el cd drama claro está.

―¡Aquí es donde Daisuke me rompe la computadora! ―exclama Koushirou.

―¡Y mira! Yo le estoy hablando en forma tan amable, ¡y sale corriendo sin escucharme! ―exclama Ken.

Ambos miran con enojo a Daisuke, el real, quien abochornado se hunde en su silla.

Pero nadie se preocupa por él. El digimon compuesto por dos personas sentadas una arriba de la otra usando un largo sobretodo negro se ha acercado a la dependienta de la tienda, a la que exigió un corazón… ¡pero uno de verdad!

La revelación de que es un digimon, de que es malvado, ¡y de que come corazones!, ha causado tanto shock en la audiencia que, cuando desciende el telón, todos lo comentan con entusiasmo.

Menos Daisuke, pero ya nadie piensa en él.

 _Desciende el telón._

Sora y Yamato se sueltan la mano, sonriendo. No ha estado _tan_ mal… Sora no usaría vestidos tan cortos como el que eligió Mimí, y definitivamente no es amable de parte de Tailmon y Palmon hacer tantos comentarios sobre ellos dos. Que si Sora es terca, que si Yamato es terco, ¡que si quien es terco!

Yamato piensa que él no sería tan rudo con Daisuke; vale, que en la realidad sí lo ha sido, ¡Daisuke a veces es un pesado! Incluso recuerda haber defendido a Jun de su hermano, cosas de la vida… de otra vida, parece. Como la otra vida que Takeru ha escrito para todos ellos.

Ken, de a ratos, comenta con Miyako lo maleducado que ha resultado ser Daisuke, huyendo así de él cuando con amabilidad quiso hablarle… a Miyako le encanta que Ken confunda realidad con ficción, y más le encanta que Daisuke sea el centro de las críticas, así que ríe y no se preocupa por la inminente calamidad que está por caer sobre sus tres amigas (o sus dos amigas y Jun) ahora que el malo de la obra ha comenzado a exigir corazones ¡justo donde ellas están!

Hikari se ha retirado a bambalinas a descansar, pero Koushirou no ha dejado de mirar fijamente el escenario.

Las luces del salón titilan y todos se apresuran a regresar a sus asientos.

 _Se levanta el telón._

Jou se encuentra, junto a su familia, actuando de sí mismo en un elegante salón de mansión. Jou no vive en una mansión, pero aparentemente Mimí así lo cree, ya que no escatimó en gastos para amoblar y ambientar esa escena en particular que, debemos decirlo, nada tiene que ver con el resto del cd drama, pero bien sabe Takeru que los padres de Jou parecen no existir así que, ¿qué mejor que darles algo de protagonismo en su obra de teatro?

La familia de Jou es en exceso amable con él. Su madre lo insta a seguir comiendo, sus hermanos lo felicitan por haber rendido tan bien y hasta llegan al extremo de negarse a comer hasta que él acepte que sí, que le fue bien en sus exámenes, aunque no tenga las notas, y que se merece comer antes que el resto.

Algunas personas, en el público, cuchichean. Seguro son lectores de los cientos de escritores de fanfics que durante años especularon con la maldad del padre de Jou, que lo obliga a estudiar medicina. La desalmada de su madre, que ni aparece para despedirlo cuando se va al digimundo por segunda vez. El aprovechado de Shuu, que apenas pudo se escapó a Kyoto y si volvió a aparecer fue solo porque Miyako lo descubrió por allá. ¡Hasta el médico Shin, que tan buenito parecía, y se escapó a una isla a ejercer medicina! ¡A una isla desierta!

Pero Jou, que es el actor principal, parece estar conforme. Su living no será una mansión, pero con la familia parece sentirse bastante cómodo. Sin embargo, parte del público no llega a ser convencido antes de que el timbre resuene en el escenario y las hermanas Inoue, junto a Jun (la de verdad), hagan ingreso en escena. Por un segundo, Miyako sonríe al ver a sus hermanas actuando, pero enseguida la niña de cabellos violetas, alta como una estantería, que sin dudas actúa de ella, ¡es golpeada en la cara por una puerta de madera que quien sabe de dónde salió! (salió del presupuesto personal de Mimí). Y así, Miyako se ha quedado fuera de la obra de teatro. ¡Y muy enojada!

Los hermanos Kido o son muy buenos actores o realmente están escandalizados ante la idea de tener que interpretar una cita con las Inoue y con Jun… ¡las de verdad! Jun está un poco desarreglada, y no pocas personas especulan que se ha peleado con Mimí antes de saltar al escenario. Fuera como fuere, y desarreglada o no, lo cierto es que los Kido padres están encantados con las visitas.

Sora ríe.

―Jun dice que Shuu es mejor que tú, Yamato.

Él le aprieta la mano y no dice nada. Tal vez, Takeru ha hecho algo bueno por ellos en esa obra de locura.

Jun parece no tener pena en admitir, a viva voz, que piensa que el compositor alemán Johannes Brahms es una nueva golosina, y Jou la saca de apuro (o tal vez a Shuu, que parece que no entiende como terminó en este intento de cita) (es muy buen actor, no hay dudas) pidiéndoles que prendan la televisión. La obra retoma su curso luego de que se enteran de lo que ha pasado en el centro comercial Ginza.

Y entonces Hiroaki Ishida, en persona, hace entrada en el escenario. Y Yamato, finalmente, se quiere morir… y llevarse a Takeru al infierno con él. Y a su padre también… y tal vez, dejarlos allá e irse él con Sora a un lugar más cómodo.

Sora se ríe, hasta que se da cuenta de que Hiroaki está allí para hacer una nota sobre el secuestro… el secuestro _de ella_. Y que, siendo Takeru el escritor… está por hacerla pasar vergüenza junto a su suegro.

Los novios se hunden en sus asientos, allá atrás de todo, y se preguntan si no es este el momento de salir huyendo.

Podrían reírse de los intentos de Tailmon de atacar a los actores que hacen del digimon maligno sin lastimarlos, y de la desesperación de Palmon y de Tentomon disfrazado de Piyomon por no poder digievolucionar, pero saben que la escena de la entrevista se acerca… y eso es muy grave.

Takeru, sin embargo, es muy bueno creando suspenso, porque ni siquiera en esta situación huyen los protagonistas de lo que saben que está por pasar.

―Nunca le daría tu número de teléfono a mi padre para que te entreviste antes de presentarte formalmente como mi novia. Lo juro, Sora, nunca lo haría.

―Pero… ya me has presentado formalmente como tu novia, Yamato. No hay problema… puedes darle mi número a tu padre.

―¡Nunca lo haría, Sora, nunca, lo juro!

Sora se sorprende por la vehemencia con que Yamato expresa sus convicciones, e incluso se asusta un poco. ¿Hasta qué nivel de locura podría ser empujado Yamato debido a la obra de teatro de Takeru? … ¿Y ella?

La entrevista, sin embargo, es sorprendentemente amable. Hablan un poco sobre Yamato, él le agradece por cuidarlo y Sora piensa que Hiroaki la buscó con la mirada, entre el público. No la ve. Sora se preguntará, mucho tiempo, si dijo esas palabras porque estaban en el guión o si fue algo que él quería decirle en la vida real, pero que sus formas un poco secas y su timidez habitual, tan presente en Yamato también, le impedían decírselo en la cara.

Se sintió mejor.

Mimí disfrazada de Sora revelóa que el digimon que las había secuestrado se llama Boltomon, un digimon ciborg de nivel mega. Este empieza a contar su historia. Sora lo interrumpe un poco, en afán de obtener cierta brevedad: al parecer, y aunque Sora nunca hizo un programa televisivo, sabe que las noticias deben ser cortas y precisas y no quiere que el digimon se envuelva en largas explicaciones filosóficas sobre su vida antes de llegar al mundo real… o tal vez esa es Mimí, actuando de Sora, o tal vez es Takeru quien lo sabe muy bien y puso esas palabras en boca de su personaje.

Eso, querido Takeru, es lo que significa la sigla ooc: fuera de personaje. Y esa Sora tan impaciente, querido Takeru, está fuera de personaje. Para que lo sepas.

Boltomon cuenta su historia y todos se retiran del escenario. Hace ingreso una persona con cabello raro: Taichi. Pero está disfrazado de una persona con cabello raro, no que Taichi tenga el cabello raro, claro. Recordemos que se lo cortó en el transcurso de la organización de esta obra de teatro.

Taichi disfrazado del hombre de cabello raro le dice a Boltomon que su propósito en la tierra es buscar un corazón, y que a ese corazón lo encontrará en la tienda comercial Ginza.

Se escucha la voz de Mimí diciendo que Sora Takenouchi ha terminado su informe, y el telón vuelve a descender.

 _Desciende el telón._

Sora está tranquila. Le ha gustado lo que Hiroaki ha dicho. Piensa que es verdad, que lo dijo en serio. Y que, tal vez, estar ahí con Yamato mirando una obra que odian solo porque la hizo Takeru es una manera de cuidarlo a él también. Su novio, sin embargo, no está tan tranquilo. No ha prestado atención al intercambio de miradas inconcluso entre su padre y su novia, y solo recuerda lo ingrato que se ha portado con ella, usándola para que su padre consiguiera una primicia antes siquiera de haberla presentado.

Yamato no lo sabe, pero en ese momento decidirá para siempre nunca, pero nunca, sentir que está usando a Sora.

Las luces titilan, se escucha algún grito loco de Miyako, la de verdad, y la obra continúa.

 _Se levanta el telón._

El actor que hace de Koushirou inmediatamente organiza a los grupos para que se encarguen de distintas tareas… y para que Jou no deba actuar de él mismo y de Yamato, el protagonista, al mismo tiempo. Taichi ha vuelto, esta vez como Taichi. Su corte de cabello extraño hace reír a todos, pero él no se inmuta… de lo contrario, podrían creer que él es el tipo de pelo raro al que deben atrapar, para cuya tarea se destina a todos menos a él, Yamato y Miyako, quienes deberán rescatar a sus amigas.

Miyako, la de primera fila, sigue gritando como loca, y es obvio que Iori y Ken a duras penas logran retenerla en su asiento.

Taichi, Jou actuando de Yamato y la desconocida de cabello violeta, alta como una estantería, que actúa de Miyako, se quedan en el escenario con sus digimon. Tentomon otra vez tiene plumas, esta vez de color marrón, y Gomamon parece muy feliz con su piel de color blanca y azul. El plan maestro de Taichi, ese del que tanto ha estado pavoneándose, consiste en… disfrazar a alguien de repartidor de ramen e infiltrarlo. Yamato, cual caballero ansioso por rescatar a su dama, se ofrece a ir en su búsqueda, pero el equipo decide que es mejor que lo haga Miyako, para que pueda digievolucionar con Tailmon.

La audiencia sabe muy bien que allí dentro no se puede digievolucionar, y alguien se lo grita. Ese alguien es Miyako, ella sin dudas está intentando que alguien más vaya al rescate de las chicas. La Miyako alta como la estantería, sin embargo, la ignora. Y disfrazada de repartidora de ramen, se infiltra.

Tal vez Miyako, la de verdad, llegue a calmarse en las escenas siguientes, en las que Taichi disfrazado del digimon con el pelo raro se pasea solo para dejar en evidencia que su verdadero nombre es Pukumon, y Jou (el de verdad) se encarga de ordenar a su grupo haciéndolos contar… solo para volver a dividirlos. Koushirou, Takeru y Iori conformarán junto a sus digimon un equipo que no hará nada, que sin dudas está ahí solo para distender y hacer reír a la audiencia mientras intentan hablar en dialectos que ni siquiera existen.

Aquí Takeru ha demostrado su excelencia como escritor, no solo haciéndose quedar en ridículo a sí mismo, sino escribiendo un momento que distienda el ambiente… él sabe, seguro, que Miyako quiere matarlo. Entre otros…

E inmediatamente después de la escena para distender, Miyako quiere matar a Takeru una vez más. ¡Una decena de fans enloquecidas han rodeado a Ken!

―¡Déjenlo en paz! ―grita, muy enojada.

Ken está sentado junto a ella. La sostiene del brazo.

―Miyako, estoy aquí… esto solo es una obra de teatro.

Pero la claridad de su afirmación no parece hacer mella en el intelecto de Miyako, quien sigue gritando.

―¡Que lo dejen en paz! ¡En paz, locas!

Miyako, la de verdad, parece una loca.

― _Aún tiene ese toque de oscuridad rodeándolo, y eso lo hace ser cool_ ―dice Gomamon en la obra, y repite Daisuke en la primera fila. Parece que una lamparita se ha prendido en su cerebro. No es malo que Daisuke piense y arribe a conclusiones, lo malo es que… el Daisuke de la obra, ese que está desesperado por conseguir que alguna chica le de chocolates, parece haber atravesado el mismo proceso de pensamiento que Daisuke.

Que actor bien elegido.

Le escena, sin embargo, finaliza con Miyako, la actriz, volando por el escenario luego de ser atacada por los dos tipos con sobretodo negro actuando de digimon. El plan maestro de Taichi no ha surtido efecto, y alguien más deberá salvar el día.

 _Desciende el telón._

Sora y Yamato piensan en acercarse a la primera fila a ayudar a calmar a Miyako, que amenaza con subir al escenario a actuar ella misma de ella misma, pero… estar sentaditos, tomados de la mano, es mucho más lindo.

Ya hemos dicho que Sora y Yamato, enamorados, son muy malos amigos.

 _Se levanta el telón._

Y si Yamato quería matar a Takeru por haber metido a su padre, al de verdad, en esa locura, ni hablar de lo que quiere hacer Sora al descubrir que su madre, junto a las de Mimí y Hikari, también han sido reclutadas para… actuar de ellas mismas… y criticar a los digielegidos por destruir la ciudad cada vez que quieren salvarla. Acertada crítica, por cierto.

Yamato, sin embargo, no tarda en estallar en carcajadas.

― _Y lo que debíamos hacer para bañarnos por no tener agua… no quiero decirlo, pero nos bañábamos todos juntos_ ―dice Yuuko Yagami.

―NUNCA dejaré de reírme de Taichi por esto. Esta será mi venganza.

Yamato está en paz con la obra. Sora, no tanto. Y Yamato… pues no por tanto tiempo.

En ese momento, los demás digielegidos regresan al escenario sin haber logrado los objetivos por los que se alejaron. Yamato-Jou dice que el nuevo plan, ahora que Miyako ha sido secuestrada, es… bailar tap para distraer a Boltomon mientras Daisuke, que por no tener ritmo no tiene permitido bailar, se infiltra.

Sora ni siquiera se ríe, tan atacada se siente por ver a su madre en el escenario.

Antes de que Daisuke vuelva a aparecer en el escenario, ya infiltrado, se oye su voz repitiendo "Digimon káiser, ¡digimon káiser!". Ken y Daisuke, los de verdad, se miran un poco confundidos… pero no por mucho tiempo. Daisuke, el actor, vuelve a aparecer, y esta vez se ha disfrazado de, justamente, el emperador digimon. ¡Daisuke ha digievolucionado! ¡Se ha convertido en el digimon káiser!

Sora y Yamato se echan hacia adelante en sus asientos, Miyako deja de gritar, muda de la sorpresa, Koushirou deja de reclamar por su computadora rota y Iori, siempre tan amigo de Takeru, piensa inmediatamente que esta vez se ha excedido. Ken está impactado, pero Daisuke directamente no reacciona.

Allá, atrás de todo, Sora y Yamato se dan cuenta de que toda esta absurda y loca, histérica obra sobre ellos dos, en realidad es la oda de Takeru a Daisuke y sus intentos por conseguir amor… intentos que, esta vez, lo han llevado a convertirse en el káiser, alguien _cool_ , oscuro, alguien que conseguirá el amor de las chicas a fuerzas de ser malo. Takeru, parece, realizó algunos análisis psicológicos de sus personajes que a nadie se le hubieran ocurrido… los ex protagonistas, sin embargo, se preocupan. Las nuevas circunstancias no llevarán a nada bueno.

La impresión los hace obviar el hecho de que Sora, la que es actuada por Mimí, esa de la falda cortísima, esté dispuesta a darle su _honmei-choco_ , especialmente preparado para Yamato, a Boltomon. Tal vez porque es un sacrificio que ella, con tal de salvar a sus amigas, haría. Takeru, una vez más, parece haber encontrado el horizonte en la escritura de este personaje, y ya no pasea por los odiados mundos del _out of character_.

Y mientras la abnegada Sora interpretada por Mimí está diciendo, como si fuera una tragedia, con lágrimas en los ojos que «no importa, Yamato entenderá», _sucede_. Unos golpeteos que al principio son imposibles de entender y luego, súbitamente, se convierten en Jou disfrazado de Yamato, Taichi y demás personajes masculinos con sus digimon bailando _tap dance_ para salvar a las chicas.

Jou no sabe bailar, eso es más que evidente. Mimí puede haberse pasado la noche en vela con él, pero algunas cosas no tienen remedio, Jou y el baile es una de ellas, Mimí y el dibujo es otra, y Takeru y la lógica claramente es otra más.

El baile, sin embargo, se extiende y nada sucede. Las secuestradas miran expectantes a los bailarines, y los dos actores disfrazados de Boltomon resisten el impulso de bostezar… sobre todo el de arriba, porque el que está sentado abajo a duras penas logra soportar al de arriba, ese cómodo que bosteza.

Jou está transpirando, está evidentemente transpirando, y pronto empezarán a hacerlo Taichi y los demás si él no recuerda su línea. Corta, su línea. Bastante sencilla, cualquiera diría que Jou no la olvidaría. Nadie está en su mente, sin embargo, y solo Mimí estuvo en su ensayo de baile la noche anterior… solo ella recuerda, entonces, cuando dijo que…

«¡Debes prometerme que nunca te declararás a Sora, nunca!»

Ahora es Mimí la que transpira. ¿Qué no se da cuenta, Jou, de que declarándose a _Sora_ está, en realidad, declarándose _a ella_? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que esa línea es fundamental para que Daisuke ingrese en escena y las rescate? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que… de que… están en una obra de teatro?

La que se da cuenta, voz y cerebro de la razón, es Jun, actuando de Mimí. Mira con desagrado a Mimí, la que actúa de Sora. ¡A Jun no se le escapa ni una! Y mientras los desesperados hombres bailan tap hasta desfallecer, ella se pone a gritar a viva voz:

―¡Oh, si alguien gritara algo para despistar a Boltomon! ―Jou, sin embargo, no toma la indirecta―. ¡Oh, si alguien exclamara en voz bien alta algo, algo como una declaración de amor! ¡Oh!

La audiencia se ha perdido un poco. El baile se extiende, los actores son todos unos tremendos mal bailarines, sobre todo ese de la peluca platinada, y la loca de pelo largo está gritando sobre declaraciones de amor. Los dos actores que hacen de Boltomon comienzan a balancearse. La escena se alarga y el peso es demasiado para que el de abajo lo soporte.

Hikari busca con la mirada a Koushirou, el de verdad, pero él ni siquiera la mira. Ha trascendido a otra realidad, parece. Una en la que Takeru no existe y Daisuke no se acerca a su computadora, seguro.

―¡Oh, si alguien gritara que ama a alguien! ―vuelve a gritar Jun, pero Jou no reacciona. Se da cuenta, entonces, de que debe pasar a la siguiente estrategia, de que debe tomar el toro por las astas. Y Jun, disfrazada de Mimí, se para en el borde del escenario, mira a la audiencia y lanza un último grito desesperado―: ¡Oh, si alguien ahora, ahora mismo, le gritara a Sora que la ama, oh! ¡Tal vez así, solo así, este digimon nos deje libres!

Sora no reacciona con rapidez. Sorprendida, olvida que Yamato está confundiendo la realidad con la obra de teatro, que sigue refunfuñando con la maleducada manera en que trató a Daisuke cuando pidió su ayuda y que no puede creer que la primera conversación de Sora con Hiroaki, como familia, haya sido con ella entrevistando a un digimon arranca corazones… Sora no reacciona.

Pero Yamato sí.

Y soltándole la mano y levantando el pecho, se para junto a ella y exclama, a grito pelado, dejando el alma, dejando el cuerpo, dejando el cuerpo en la cancha, exclama:

―¡Sora, te amo con locura!

Todas las filas de asientos se giran hacia él, sorprendidos. Jun suspira con alegría, a pesar de ser la causante de que su antiguo amor se declare a su actual enemiga número dos, los desastrosos bailarines dejan de bailar, a Takeru se le cae la boca hasta el piso (un poco por el cansancio del baile, otro poco porque su obra se ha salido de cauce) y, sin precedentes, uno tras otro los asistentes comienzan a pararse y, en vez de aplaudir a Takeru y los actores, aplauden a Yamato. A Yamato, el de verdad. El que, a los cuatro vientos, le gritó su amor a su novia.

 _Desciende el telón._

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas:** Perdón, Takeru se demoró en enviar el escrito otra vez... lo bueno es que esta vez me lo envió hasta el final, y al final lo subiré para Pascuas, a mediados de abril.

Quiero agradecer a quienes votaron a este fic como mejor longshot de humor en el foro Proyecto 1-8. No ganó, pero ganó otro mío, Sinto-¡¿what?!, que ya está terminado. Los invito a leerlo mientras esperan esta actualización.

Y a dejarme reviews, por supuesto, ¡que Takeru los deja sin final si yo me quedo sin reviews, eh!


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este reto participa del **Proyecto 1-8** y de la actividad de San Valentín – Día Blanco del **Topic Sorato**.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el cd drama _Michi e no armor shinka_. No es necesario verlo para entender el fic, pero no pueden perdérselo.

Este fic es un delirio. Las personalidades están en extremo exageradas, o sea que hay mucho ooc. Además, la narración cambia de tiempo verbal porque sí y el narrador, que es Takeru claro está (no yo, Takeru), se mete en el fanfic cada vez que quiere. O sea, esto es un delirio y no me hago responsable de las cosas que Takeru escribe.

* * *

 **La más épica historia de amor de Sora y Yamato**

 _Por Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

 _Se levanta el telón._

Takeru camina por el escenario con evidente mal humor, a zancadas. Ha tirado el sombrero por ahí y apenas si ha permitido que sus ayudantes, los que pagó Mimí, retiraran del escenario toda la utilería de la escena anterior, esa que se salió de control y que hizo que cerrara su obra de antemano.

―Ese que ese, señores, no era el final ―exclama―. ¡No lo era! ―resopla―. Sí, Yamato debía gritarle que la amaba bailando tap. ¡Sí! Y antes de que me digan que esa escena no tiene nada que ver con nada, pues déjenme decirles que _están muy equivocados_ , y que además no están tan enamorados como Yamato lo está de Sora… así, con locura. La ama con locura ―suspira. Se toma unos momentos, caminando por el escenario, antes de proseguir―. Lo que tienen que entender es que Yamato siempre nos protegió, a todos. Al principio, parecía que me protegía a mí, y que solo se preocupaba por mí… pero con el paso del tiempo, viendo como Sora nos cuidaba a todos, como Jou con sus maneras un poco alocadas y obsesivas se preocupaba por nosotros, hasta como Taichi intentaba salir adelante a fuerza de intentar cualquier plan absurdo, pues con el tiempo y mirándolos comenzó a, él también, protegernos a todos.

La audiencia lo escucha sin chistar.

―Yamato es nuestro protector. A eso lo aprendió de Sora, lo aprendió él solo cuidando como padre de un niño de ocho años cuando solo tenía once. Lo aprendió de Jou, cuando hacía destrozos en el restaurante de Digitamamon y de Taichi cuando se quedó conmigo hasta que lo encontramos… pero sobre todo, lo aprendió de ella cuando nos salvó a todos en silencio y a costa de su propia felicidad. Cuando Sora se negó el derecho a ser amada y no se dio cuenta de que lo que la hace tan maravillosa es su capacidad de amar, la _locura_ con la que ama. Lo abnegada que es cuando quiere a alguien… y Sora quiere a todo el mundo.

Algunas personas sonríen. Otras no, porque no la conocen.

―Por eso Yamato gritó. No porque se diera cuenta en este momento de que la amaba… y con esto me refiero, por un lado, a que no lo gritó aquí dentro por darse cuenta de que la ama, en este momento. A eso ya lo sabía. Y tampoco lo gritó, o debería haberlo gritado, en la obra porque en ese momento decidió confesarse… esto es un lío ―admitió. La audiencia rio―. Yamato hace mucho que la ama, en la obra real y en la ficción. Y en la ficción lo gritó, o lo hubiera gritado, porque… bueno, porque él tiene que defenderla a ella, a las chicas, a todos. Yamato es nuestro protector.

La audiencia se enternece.

Takeru sigue caminando sin detenerse. Paulatinamente aumenta el ritmo, da zancadas, pisa con fuerza. Se está enojando, se está enojando… y explota.

―¡Menos a mí! ¡Protege a todos, menos a mí! ¡Yo, que soy su hermano! ¡Que me pasé semanas escribiendo mi obra, eligiendo a mis actores, haciendo análisis y tablas de características de mis personajes para entenderlos en su totalidad! ¡Y me la arruinó, me la arruinó!

―¡Nos encanta tu obra, Takeru! ―grita alguien.

Es Miyako, pero Takeru ni se da cuenta.

―¡Ah, pero ni saben lo que iba a pasar! ¡Ni saben lo que iba a pasar! ―grita, con mucho enojo―. Y les voy a contar, les voy a contar… ¡todo lo que se viene son spoilers!

―¡Te queremos Takeru! ―grita alguien más, tal vez es Koushirou.

―Luego de que Yamato se declarara a Sora, Daisuke iba a hacer su entrada triunfal como Digimon Kaiser, ¡sí! _Cool_ , oscuro, con todas esas características que le gustan a las chicas… pero a las chicas no les gusta, porque saben que no es real, y que no es tan _cool_ como Ken, el original.

Se oyen más risas… seguro es Miyako la que ríe.

―Incluso llegará a golpear a Veemon, por pedido de este… ―Takeru se abstiene de explicar que era porque Ken golpeaba a Wormmon. Si la obra no llegó hasta el final, entonces… algunos secretos es mejor que queden guardados―. Pero no teman, ninguno de los digimon utilizados en esta obra ha sido maltratado ―ríe.

Tentomon, aún con plumas de dos colores en su cabeza, puede que piense de otra manera.

―Luego Ken llegará y, en una amorosa escena, de esas en que se declaran sentimientos, le explicará a Daisuke que, ¡no! ¡él no puede ser el digimon káiser, porque Ken lo ama como es!

―¡¿Qué queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! ―grita Miyako.

Se oyen otros gritos, ¡la audiencia parece entusiasmada, sobre todo la femenina!

―¡Pero Daisuke no entenderá, y entonces Ken deberá actuar como digimon káiser, para demostrarle su amor! ―Takeru se ha entusiasmado y no le importa estar reescribiendo su propia obra mientras habla. La audiencia está _en extremo_ emocionada… ¡el yaoi vende, aprende Takeru!―. Y mientras las chicas se emocionan porque Ken es _cool_ , Daisuke decide pegarle más fuerte a Veemon… pero Ken lo detiene, ¡tan solo con desearlo, porque así de _cool_ es! Y ya sabemos que quien salva el día, siempre, es Ken. O Koushirou ―agrega, luego de pensarlo un momento.

―¡¿Y qué pasa después?!

―Pues que Ken deseará salvar a su novio, Daisuke, y entonces su emblema se transformará en digimental y Wormmon evolucionará en Pucchiemon, un digimon que puede calmar corazones, y eso hará con Daisuke. ¡Con la fuerza del amor! ¡Es decir, de la bondad! ―se corrige, pero no importa, porque su audiencia se ha enamorado de la historia de amor de Ken y Daisuke, ¡y aceptan todo!―. ¡Y entonces vuelve a aparecer Pukumon, el malo en las sombras!

Hay gritos emocionados, ¡Takeru se está guardando las joyas para el final!

―Él es el causante de que los digimon no puedan evolucionar y quien llenó la cabeza de Boltomon de malos pensamientos, ¡pero los digielegidos vienen al ataque, vienen a salvarnos a todos! Y entonces ¡arrojan sus terminales al piso… y se mezclan todas, que tontos! ―La audiencia ríe, ¡este Takeru incluso hace humor!―. Eso se me ocurrió en la realidad, ya ven, una vez que Jou, el de verdad, mezcló todas mis notas ―ríe, y la audiencia también―. Y entonces Pukumon tomará a Jou de las orejas y se lo llevará por los aires. ¡Como amenacé!... aunque mejor me hubiera valido hacerlo con mi hermano Yamato, que me arruinó la obra ―lamenta.

»El secuestro de Jou hará a los digielegidos tomar medidas desesperadas, y con desesperadas me refiero a que, como han mezclado todas sus terminales, deberán agarrarlas al azar y harán a sus digimon digievolucionar en las cosas más graciosas e ilógicas que se les ocurran. ―Takeru se ha sentado en el centro del escenario e intenta tener una charla amena y tranquila con su público―. Esa es una escena muy graciosa, pero ahora ya nunca la verán ―lamenta―. ¡Incluso Boltomon nos ayudará a derrotar a Pukumon! … aunque solo con palabras. Al final, tendrá un momento emotivo y regresará al digimundo… ¡pero que nos importa ahora su momento emotivo! ―la audiencia lo vitorea. ¡Ellas quieren saber más de Ken y Daisuke!―. Daisuke y Ken tendrán una hermosa charla sobre corazones y darse corazones ―guiña el ojo, y parte de su audiencia se desmaya―, y luego ambos serán abrazados por muchas fans. Veemon dirá que «con suerte una chica aparecerá para ti», ¡pero nosotros ya sabemos que _un chico_ ya apareció para él!

―¡Sí! ¡Te amamos daiken! ―gritan las mujeres.

―¡Te voy a matar, Takeru! ―grita Miyako, pero los gritos de las fans enloquecidas la silencian.

―Y luego los digimon que no intentaron digievolucionar antes lo harán, logrando otras cosas graciosas, e incluso Piyomon hará unos comentarios para poner nerviosos a Sora y a Yamato, ¿pero qué nos importan ellos, no? Esta es la historia de amor de Ken y Daisuke… Yamato dice que le va a demostrar a Sora la prueba de su amor, tonterías así… seguro le declarará su amor bailando tap ―ríe, y su audiencia también―, ¿quién hace algo tan tonto? ―todos ríen, menos Miyako, Sora y Yamato, claro―. Luego todos los participantes de la obra debían improvisar, hacer de cuenta que eran digimon, bla bla, que nos importa, ¡y el gran final…! ―alguien hace redoblar tambores―. ¡Daisuke le admite a Ken que sabe que no ha encontrado a ninguna chica porque lo estaba buscando a él, se besan y desciende el telón! ―Takeru se para, con los brazos abiertos, mientras grita el final de su obra, y la audiencia se para con él, vitoreando ese final tan esperado, tan emocionante, ¡tan lógico, tan lógico!

El aplauso del salón es de pie y larguísimo. Dura horas.

El desconcierto de los digielegidos un poco más. Dura una vida entera.

Takeru evitará contar en sus futuros libros que Jou y Mimí y Hikari y Koushirou se pusieron de novios luego de participar en su obra. A regañadientes admitirá que Ken y Miyako se casaron, pero solo porque una relación yaoi tan abierta como la de Ken y Daisuke no es apta para todo público, y en libros para niños no puede admitirse, dirá cuando sea grande y viejo y no tenga pelos en la lengua…

La objetividad y la semejanza con la realidad, realmente, a Takeru le importarán un comino por el resto de su vida.

¿Y Sora y Yamato? Pues esos a quien le importan, ni contó en el epílogo que se habían casado… acá la fuente de dinero son Ken y Daisuke, ¡el yaoi vende! Y la realidad, de verdad, no le importa a nadie.

Menos aún a Trollei, fundado por Takeru Takaishi.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Con esto Takeru ha llegado al final de la historia que quería contarnos. ¡Quien hubiera dicho que era _todo sobre el daiken_! Y me alegro mucho de que finalmente, luego de tantos años, nos haya revelado la verdad respecto al koukari y al joumi canon. ¡Es que era tan obvio! Pero ya hemos visto que es un troll adorable. Gracias, Takeru, por contarnos la verdad luego de tanto tiempo. ¡Gracias!

Koukacs, ha sido un honor para mí escribirte esta historia. Yo sí creo que hay mejores fans que otras, sobre todo porque sé que hay mejores personas que otras. Y tú, sin dudas, eres una de las mejores personas que este fandom me ha acercado. Gracias por ser tan espectacular.

Espero que nadie deje de leer sus historias, **Koukacs es la mejor escritora del fandom.** ¡Pero antes déjenme review, eh! Y en todos los capítulos, que en el capítulo anterior estuvieron flojxs, y sin reviews no voy a escribir más. Le mandaré mis historias a Koukacs por mail, ya van a ver... ¡ya van a ver!


End file.
